Hold On, It's Still Complicated
by AndradeFreak
Summary: Sequel to Hold On, It's Complicated. What happens when evil returns in a new form, what happens when greed takes control, and what happens when death once again stalks? The Music of the Night may have ended but everyone will learn that Love Never Dies.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back!**

**Dun,dun,dun,dun!**

**_'It's a brand new day_**

**_Don't you see me_**

**_Changing up my way_**

**_So completely_**

**_This time I'm una sing and you gonna hear it_**

**_This time I'm una to show you that I got the spirit_**

**_It's a brand new day_**

**_And I'm feelin' good_**

**_And I'm feelin' good'_**

**-Ah, that's the only camp rock song I can tolerate.**

**But anyway, here's an opening to the sequel of 'Hold On, It's Complicated'.**

**(Note: It'll probably get more complicated along the way, oh, and I am trying to add some of Webber's musical 'Love Never Dies' within this...even though it's proving to be a bit of a challenge...)**

**...**

Conan walked aimlessly to the agency as Kaito followed him from a distance.

'He knows I know hes there, right?' Shinichi thought to himself as his eyes side glanced.

The thief was always trying to catch him off guard, and while Conan was in fact awaiting his every visit it still annoyed him highly. Ever since the whole ghost fiasco ended last year Kaito had toned a bit down to get the chibi detective to love him in return.

And everything for once was back to normal, but that also meant that Conan only got to see Kaito every few weekends. I mean the other did like in Ekoda after all.

"I know you're following me" Conan declared making Kaito finally appear with a grin.

"Oh, my Tantei-kun is so smart" The thief declared with a grin.

"You weren't even trying"

"Yeah" The thief admitted as he hugged the other in a death's grip.

"Put me down" Conan hollered earning a few glances from other spectators.

"Awe, I thought you'd be thrilled to see me" The thief said with a pout.

"I am...but sometimes I wish you would turn our relationship back to thief and detective"

"Oh?" Kaito pestered on as leaned over to Conan's face. "So, if our current relationship isn't described as that then what exactly is it?"

Conan felt his cheeks blush as he realized what the guy was getting at.

"We're friends" He proclaimed. "Just friends"

"With benefits" Kaito added with a tsk of his finger.

"That's all on you" Conan stated back in a regretting yet embarrassing tone.

"Ah, but no matter what I do or try to do, you never leave me"

Conan glanced up at the thief with his uncaring face on display but smiled a bit in the end.

'It couldn't be helped...' Shinichi thought to himself. 'Whenever he smiles...I smil-'

"Now, where are we going exactly?" Kaito asked cutting off his thoughts.

"What do you mean by we!" Conan asked back roughly.

"I came to be with my Tantei-kun, so wherever you go, I go"

"Speaking of you coming, did Aoko join you? I mean Rans been wanting to see her, so did she come?"Conan asked trying to ignore the fact that the thief once again announced that he was his.

"Yeah. but I dropped her off at the agency" He answered with a smile. "So...we could go on a date".

...

When Ran had opened the door to the agency she did not expect Nakamori Aoko to appear, so like any other friend she immediately squealed with ahug.

"Oh, it's been too long" Ran stated as the other girl entered her home.

"I know" Aoko said in return with a smile.

The last time these two had seen each other was on that flight back to Beika.

"So, how are you?" Aoko had asked after Ran had given her a drink like any other gracious hospitable person.

"Great" Ran answered with a small smile.

'Except for a few...thoughts...' Ran thought as she sipped her soft drink.

"And...everything's okay?"

Right away Ran knew what Aoko had meant by okay, and right away Aoko knew that Ran knew what she meant.

Though it's been nearly a year Ran still couldn't help but think of that pitiful man who was both evil and yet...loving. Upon returning to Beika the girl was quiet but sought out answers to what her ordeal had to do with some book. Once she located the tale she of course read it and was mesmerized on how she herself had portrayed this Christine Daee...it had been as if she had been forced to play this fictional character.

The story however left her feeling whether the fate of that man would end like that Phantoms...would he too die of a broken heart...?

"So, have you heard from the Kawasakis at all?" Aoko had then asked after several quiet moments.

"My dad has, but that had been months ago, and they said that they were resorting back to some other family ownership...I suppose they gave up on the opera house."

Aoko nodded and then looked around the agency.

"Where is your father anyway?"

"Out probably drinking with some friends" Ran answered with a sigh.

"How about we go out then?" Aoko asked trying to cheer her friend up. "Last time I was here I saw so many boutiques and I now have some money to spare"

Ran nodded at that ans ran to get ready.

'Living in the past is never good' Ran thought to herself as she recalled a moment in time in which Shinichi had told her that. '...speaking of that detective geek, he hasn't even talked to me in a while...I wonder whats hes doing...'

After that whole affair Ran had questioned what she had heard over the phone about Shinichi and had questioned everything that the man had told her in the depths of the opera house, she had asked Shinichi about the whole thing but he pestered on that nothing of the sorts was going on, so Ran ended up believing that her so called 'Angel of Music' must have led her to believe in such nonsense, after all...he was very manipulative and he made her see things that weren't really there...

'But that doesn't make me un-suspicious about him and his so called case at the least' Ran stated within her head. 'And then there's Conan-kun...'

The brunette girl turned and looked in the direction of Conan's room.

'Kazuha said it was just a phase...yet, every time he looks at Kaito, I can tell...'

"Ran, there's a package for you" Aoko called up making Ran turn about in surprise.

"A package?" She called earning a, 'yes' from Aoko.

'I wasn't expecting anything...' She thought to herself as she headed to the door.

...

"Have you sent it?" A musical voice asked to one of the many workers of the park.

"Yes" The worker stated with a slight bow. "I sent it a week ago, sir. So it should arrive in Beika soon"

"Great" The voice answered from within the shadows.

"Do you have any other demands?"

"No" The voice answered.

The worker turned to leave but was stopped before he could fully get out the door of the room, something he obviously wanted to do.

"But don't mention any of this to the owners" The voice demanded making the worker bow again.

"Of course, sir"

...

**And there you go, just a bit of a short opening to this tale. **

**I hoped you enjoyed it and please review for update.**

**Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**- Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**And so I have returned because I am in another Phantom/Detective Conan mood.**

**I wonder what will happen in this chapter...I don't really want to fall into the mystery that quickly. It's about pace...**

**Anyhow, I suppose I should start now...**

**...**

**and ACTION!**

**...**

_"Oh?" Kaito pestered on as leaned over to Conan's face. "So, if our current relationship isn't described as that then what exactly is it?"_

_Conan felt his cheeks blush as he realized what the guy was getting at._

_"We're friends" He proclaimed. "Just friends"_

_"With benefits" Kaito added with a tsk of his finger._

_"That's all on you" Conan stated back in a regretting yet embarrassing tone._

_"Ah, but no matter what I do or try to do, you never leave me"_

_..._

_"So, have you heard from the Kawasakis at all?" Aoko had then asked after several quiet moments._

_"My dad has, but that had been months ago, and they said that they were resorting back to some other family ownership...I suppose they gave up on the opera house" Ran answered._

_..._

_"Ran, there's a package for you" Aoko called up making Ran turn about in surprise._

_"A package?" She called earning a, 'yes' from Aoko._

_'I wasn't expecting anything...' She thought to herself as she headed to the door._

_..._

_"Have you sent it?" A musical voice asked to one of the many workers of the park._

_"Yes" The worker stated with a slight bow. "I sent it a week ago, sir. So it should arrive in Beika soon"_

_"Don't mention any of this to the owners" The voice demanded making the worker bow again._

_"Of course, sir"_

...

"...Ran Mouri..." The man whispered as he held his black mask in between his fingers.

Another figure, this one being of a woman, entered the room silently and observed the disfigured man sourly.

"Why do you waste your time calling out her name?" The woman asked making the man tense. "She is nothing to you anymore...she left you in the vaults of that opera house...and we saved you".

"I know" The man said back.

"We smuggled you out of there and brought you here, and yet you still dawn on the girl"

"...don't pretend to act as if she means nothing to you" The man shot back.

"She means nothing" The woman declared as the man stood up.

"I am truthfully grateful for your help so shut up about this"

"Why? Is it not because of her that you still don't acknowledge my-?"

"Enough" The man barked with a glare. "That is enough"

"Yes, enough" Another voice agreed, this one coming from a taller man.

"What are you doing down here?" The woman asked the taller man.

"Looking for you" He answered. "Now stop pestering Mr. Y and attend to the duties"

"Yes" The woman said back before turning to leave.

The taller man stood still as he watched the masked figure curiously.

"You still fonder over that girl?" He asked with a chuckle. "She may have been something but that's all in the past."

"And yet I...still...and always will long to hear her sing once more"

...

"Stop that" Conan hollered in a fit of giggles as Kaito continued to tickle him childishly.

"There's that smile" The thief declared as he continued his antics.

"Se-ri-ous-ly" Conan then said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't understand you Tantei-kun" Kaito teased.

"Stop!" The other shouted before throwing a pillow at the teen. The pillow instantly smacked Kaito square in the face but all it earned as a reaction was a grin.

"Oh, so you want to have a pillow fight now?" Kaito asked as Conan stood.

"No" He answered as he re-buttoned his shirt.

'Stupid thief takes any advantages to get me undressed' Shinichi thought as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Then what do you want to do?" The messy haired teen asked.

Conan contemplated this and looked about. They both were currently in Conan's room since their 'date' ended early, Mouri was who knows where, and the girls were probably out shopping.

"Well...what do you want to do?" Conan asked after realizing he hadn't any idea.

"...Oh, there are so many things I want to do" Kaito purred as he grabbed Conan and pulled him into his lap on the floor.

"S-stop" Conan said as Kaito kissed his neck.

"But you said we could play a game" Kaito said as his hand slipped under the others shirt.

"Yeah, a game that doesn't involve molestation." Conan said with a moan.

"Ah, but it's not my fought you're so cute" Kaito chimed as he kissed the other deeply.

Conan blushed furiously and then smacked Kaito away.

"We're just friends" The chibi declared as he jumped out of the thief's hold.

"But I want to me so much more" Kaito stated with a pout.

"...I know..." Conan whispered while fixing his shirt.

"But...you don't..." Kaito said with a sigh as he laid on the floor.

Conan looked at the thief who was now on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Does that make you mad?" He asked after he laid down next to the teen.

"...no" Kaito answered with a smile. "I just wish..."

The thief's words stopped their which created a silence in it's place. It was strange how everything unsaid between them seemed to say everything loud and clear, it was as if they knew exactly what the other meant.

'I wonder what that means...' Shinichi said in within the barrier of his mind as he stared at a dot on the ceiling.

The silence kept on like that until Conan felt Kaito's hand petting his hair.

The chibi detective turned on his side and stared at the thief who was now staring back at him.

The two stared into each others eyes as the silence around them seemed to sync into music that only the two of them could hear.

"...there's no problem with this..." Kaito whispered as their sweet soft melody continued.

Conan continued looking at the teen as he continued.

"...whatever this is..." Kaito said as his hand grasped Conan's. "Is fine with me..."

The 'younger' boy smiled at that and let their fingers entwine.

'There's no problem with this' Shinichi thought as he felt his heart beats quicken. 'And yet there is...it's as if...I actually want so much more...'

The melody in the room suddenly became a familiar tone which caused Conan to sit up quickly.

"You hear it too?" Kaito asked in a whisper as he too sat up.

Conan nodded and began hearing the faint lyrics that he knew belonged to that melody.

**'Look with your heart...'**

The chibi detective quickly sprung to his feet and ran into Mouri's office.

Conan gasped when he found Mouri peering at a sort of music box that was giving off the melody.

"What's that Ojisan?" Conan asked as he moved closer to the man.

"Eh?" The older man asked when he peered at the boy. A slight flush was over the man's cheeks so he was obviously drunk. "Oh, this?" The man asked as he held the musical contraption.

"I don't really know-"

"You would go nosing around my package" Ran's voice suddenly said as she entered the agency with Aoko.

"Eh? This is yours Ran-neechan?" Conan asked surprised.

"Yeah" The girl answered with a sigh. "I got it in the mail today"

"So, who is it from?" Kaito asked as he peered into the box which also held brochures, and a few guides.

"I don't know" The girl answered with a shrug.

The magician kept nosing about in the box until he came upon a letter that sat on the bottom.

"Looks like we'll find out" Kaito stated as he handed over the letter to Ran.

The girl took it hesitantly and then opened it.

'I wonder...who this could be from...' Ran thought as she pulled out a letter from within the envelope.

**'Dear lucky winner,**

**I am gracefully honored to inform you that you have won the chance of a life time. I congratulate you, I truthfully do, in the matter that you have won an all expense paid trip to have a week stay at Phantasma, a new spectacular park within Fantasy Land. You and your family of four will not only get to experience a high class hotel and Phantasma, but also many other attributes of Fantasy Land. Within this box you will find the forms needed to show proof of your winnings. We hope you are as excited as we are to stay with us. Until then, have a Phantastic day.**'

"I can't believe it" Ran said in a dream like state. "I won, I actually won something"

"Oh, you're so lucky!" Aoko shrieked in glee.

"I didn't even know you entered a contest" Mouri said with a hiccup.

"I...I remember signing up for something not that long ago, but I don't believe it had to do with Phantasma, but..."

"Who cares" Aoko then cheered. "All that matters is that you won".

"You're right" Ran then agreed. "And I want you to come"

"What?" Aoko asked as if she had suddenly grown two heads.

"I want you and Kaito to join us, seeing as I have five tickets"

"Oh, no, we couldn't" Aoko said with a shake of her head.

"Oh, yes you can and will" Ran said back making Aoko grin.

"Oh, thank-you" Aoko cheered.

"Wait, wait, wait" Mouri declared as he tried his best to stand up and look fierce. "Do we even know anything about this Fantasy Land place? What if it's like a scam or something".

"Oh, Fantasy Land is real" Kaito declared with a half smile. "My father used to perform his tricks there once upon a time"

"Really?" Aoko asked curiously.

"Yeah" Kaito said with a nod.

Conan looked at the thief a bit hurt since he knew what had happened with his father but still looked at the box and it's so called 'free trip' brochures.

'Something about this seems fishy...' Shinichi thought as he looked at the musical box which had by now had ceased playing. The detective headed over to it and began winding it up, the music then started and Conan felt that it was so familiar.

"I love that song..." Ran whispered as she listened to the music box.

"Me too" Aoko said with a smile.

"You know this song?" Conan asked curiously.

"Of course" Ran answered. "It's called 'Look With Your Heart', it's played on the radio all the time Conan-kun"

"And who sings it?" The boy then asked as he tried to recall the song in question.

"Umm..." The girl began but paused and looked at Aoko for help.

"I think hes called Mr. Y or something like that" Aoko answered with a swing of her head.

"So, we really did win an all paid for trip!" Mouri screamed in delight as he began digging into the box.

The others all giggled and then began celebrating in their own way, one thing they shared in common however was that they all suddenly began feeling that Phantasma was music, music that seemed so familiar yet so unknown.

...

**And there you go. I hope this chapter moves the story along without giving up to much, anyway please review and do what ever it is that you do, hehehehe...**

**Until next time,**

**- Peace.**

**Oh, and sorry for any mistakes.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back for another installment. Hopefully many of you have awaited this happily.  
><strong>

...

_"...there's no problem with this..." Kaito whispered as their sweet soft melody continued._

_Conan continued looking at the teen as he continued._

_"...whatever this is..." Kaito said as his hand grasped Conan's. "Is fine with me..."_

_The 'younger' boy smiled at that and let their fingers entwine._

_'There's no problem with this' Shinichi thought as he felt his heart beats quicken. 'And yet there is...it's as if...I actually want so much more...'_

...

_**'Dear lucky winner,**_

_**I am gracefully honored to inform you that you have won the chance of a life time. I congratulate you, I truthfully do, in the matter that you have won an all expense paid trip to have a week stay at Phantasma, a new spectacular park within Fantasy Land. You and your family of four will not only get to experience a high class hotel and Phantasma, but also many other attributes of Fantasy Land. Within this box you will find the forms needed to show proof of your winnings. We hope you are as excited as we are to stay with us. Until then, have a Phantastic day.**'_

_..._

_"I want you and Kaito to join us, seeing as I have five tickets"_

_"Oh, no, we couldn't" Aoko said with a shake of her head._

_"Oh, yes you can and will" Ran said back making Aoko grin._

_..._

_"So, we really did win an all paid for trip!" Mouri screamed in delight as he began digging into the box._

_The others all giggled and then began celebrating in their own way, one thing they shared in common however was that they all suddenly began feeling that Phantasma was music, music that seemed so familiar yet so unknown._

...

The plane soared through the sky as Twilight burned brightly outside the windows.

Kaito amused himself with his tantei-kun's locks of hair as said boy slept peacefully.

'I love you so much...' He said within his head as he once again parted the others hair. 'You make all the rules of being a Kaito fall beneath me...'

The boy stirred a bit but only snuggled up as close as he can to the thief.

Kaito sat up a bit and looked about the other passengers.

Ran and Aoko were asleep along with Mouri, in fact everyone seemed to be sleeping still.

The thief looked back at the detective and smiled fondly.

"You know as much as I do, that somethings strange about all this, Tantei-kun" The teen mused in a whisper. "I'm usually not one with superstition...but what Akako has said worries me..."

...

**"You might want to be prepared for anything" Akako had said to Kaito on his last day of school before he was to set off for Beika.**

**"And whys that?" The teen mused back with a sly grin.**

**"Ghosts of the past are returning, Kaito" The witch girl answered with no emotion. "And someone very close to you will be face-to-face with death unless you intervene"**

...

Kaito sighed and then glanced at Conan once more.

"I won't let anyone try to hurt you again..." He whispered as he patted the others head again.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around" He sang quietly recalling a song his mother use to sing to him as a child. "Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around..."

...

"When are we getting there?" Mouri whined as the pre-awaited cab continued driving.'

"When we get there" Ran answered for the tenth time. "Honestly you act so childishly".

"And you act like your mother..." He mumbled under his breath so his daughter wouldn't hear.

"So, how big is this place anyhow?" The brunette girl asked Aoko who was currently looking at a map.

" I don't really know, but from this map it looks huge" Aoko answered.

"If you're talking about Fantasy Land, then it's enormous" The elderly cab driver commented making the two girls giggle.

"Oh, you've been there?"

"Of course, but that was years ago, it's gotten so much grander since my days." The man answered with his own smile. "Especially with Phantasma being added"

"Do you know anything about it?" Ran then asked intrigued.

"A bit, you see it's been barely in a year progress, and I've heard it's designer is a mystery, they said he built quite an elaborate illusion filled attraction."

"A mystery?" Kaito asked from his seat where Conan currently sat in his lap, the cab was quite smallish so they were all forced to squish up.

"Yeah...many people have never seen him, in fact Mr. Y, that's his name you see, is a very private person I'm told"

"Huh" Mouri said rather rudely. "Sounds to me like he just doesn't think hes worthy of commoners"

"I suppose" The cab driver said with a chuckle. "But the beauty of it is that it just relics in the mystery of Phantasma even more".

...

The cab pulled up into a secluded area that was prohibited to all other guests, suppose it's a special attribute to the winners.

"I feel so special" Aoko said in giggles to Ran who agreed.

Several oddly dressed workers from the park appeared and began taking their luggage.

"Hello, special guests" A man with a skull painted face greeted warmly. "I welcome you to Phantasma...and along with me are Mr. Y's other attributes."

"Attributes?" Conan asked confused.

Suddenly a song with a waltz rhythm blared off as a hugely odd decorated carnival wagon appeared. From within the wagon came out an ensembled cast of oddly looking people.

"I give you Mr. Y's attributes"

"Welcome" A girl greeted as she appeared from within a small crated box. "I hope your stay is Phantastic"

"As do I" A man said with a tattooed cover body and overly large piercings in his skull.

"Me too" A smaller voice shrieked.

Ran turned to her right to see a cute little girl in a flower dress. "I welcome you as well" She stated before she swigged out a bottle with a lighter and belched out a flame through her mouth.

Conan stared at the cast rather taken back before he was whisked off his feet from beneath.

"My names Fleck" A girl who oddly resembled a bird stated with a smile. In a quick shuffle she had tossed Conan up and had caught him easily to place him in Kaito's arms. "And 'I' want to welcome you to Phantasma"

"As do we!" An uproar began as a crowd of odd people pranced about to surround the 'special' guests.

Ran, Aoko, Kaito, Conan, and Mouri looked about in wonderment as clowns, gypsies, freaks, and other carnival guests danced around them spiraling flags and batons.

The music grew much louder as the 'attributes' started waltzing around in an array of colors and lights.

"We 'all' welcome you, to Phantasma!" They stated when the song had come to a close.

Right after the music had ceased the spectators had applauded happily.

"That was amazing" Ran commented to the group who stood before her.

"Why thank-you" They all said back with a bow.

...

Fleck and the skeleton man had excused the other 'attributes' and began ushering the guests into their quarters.

"As our special guests" The skeleton man proclaimed with a smile "You will each stay in your own room, apart from the other visitor hotels, think of it as the royal treatment".

"A treatment that no other has experienced here yet" Fleck added as she lead the party into a nice looking furnished building.

"Quite a place" Mouri commented as he looked at the furnishings of the bedrooms.

"Only the best" Fleck answered.

...

After explaining the room settlement and what not Fleck had asked if there was anything she could help them with.

"Actually...I wanted to know if we would get to see Mr. Y" Ran said making the bird woman smile instantly.

"Of course" She answered pleasantly. "Mr. Y is your host, and in good time he will see you, but till then I advise you to take a look around in Fantasy land, and if you need anything at all you can come here to look for me" She said before she left.

"That's strange..." Aoko said after a quiet moment.

"What is?" Mouri asked.

"...you would think our host would meet us as soon as we got here..."

...

**And there you go, I hoped you enjoyed. Please review, oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**- Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**... I feel like writing so, I guess an update should come.  
><strong>

...

_"Actually...I wanted to know if we would get to see Mr. Y" Ran said making the bird woman smile instantly._

_"Of course" She answered pleasantly. "Mr. Y is your host, and in good time he will see you, but till then I advise you to take a look around in Fantasy land, and if you need anything at all you can come here to look for me" She said before she left._

_"That's strange..." Aoko said after a quiet moment._

_"What is?" Mouri asked._

_"...you would think our host would meet us as soon as we got here..."_

...

The park sizzled with excitement as the 'special' guests wandered about,

What was it about theme parks that just married you in magic?

Why did the overwhelming feeling of joy wrap around you every time another guest screamed lightly in joy?

Fantasy land so far seemed to be as it was,

That being over magical,

Over baring,

And of course over the top.

"Let's take pictures!" Aoko shrieked in glee when she spotted a picture booth to the side of one of the many accessory/souvenir shops.

"Why, what's the point?" Mouri asked gruffly.

"Ugh, you never want to do anything" Ran exclaimed as she pushed Kaito and Conan over to Aoko.

"It's a tight spot, so we'll have to do it quickly" Aoko said to Ran as she started up the machine.

"Do what quickly?" Kaito and Conan asked bemused.

"You'll see" Was all Aoko said before she pulled Ran into the booth for the first picture.

*SNAP*

"Hurry!" The two girls shouted as they quickly ran out, Aoko smirked and then dragged Kaito into the booth quickly.

"Smile!"

*SNAP*

"Now you two" Aoko shouted as she threw Kaito out.

(Ouch - Kaito)

Ran quickly grabbed Conan and sat down.

*SNAP*

"Now them two" Ran shouted as she tossed Conan to Kaito.

"Hurry up!" Aoko screamed.

"Stop pushing!" Kaito hollered back as he crashed into the stall with the chibi detective.

*SNAP*

...

The roller coaster beamed higher and higher making the two girls squeal, they looked down and found themselves at a high elevation.

"It's coming" Aoko stated.

"Yeah..." Ran said back a bit nervously.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of roller coasters"

"No, it's just that they make me antsy" The girl admitted.

"They use to make me antsy too but Kaito dealt with that, he just loves them"

"Then why didn't he ride with us?" Ran asked back.

"He said he didn't want to leave Conan-kun behind with your dad, too bad he was too short for this"

"Yeah, but- W-wwwwwhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Kaito watched amused as the cart overhead slewed down the huge drop, knowing Aoko, she was definitely screaming.

The thief chuckled and then looked at Conan who was staring up at him.

"You could've gone on you know" The little critic said making the thief smirk.

"But, I wouldn't want to leave my cute Tantei-kun alone"

"I would've been fine with Ojisan"

"But you're better off with me" The other exclaimed with an explosion of confetti, which earned a few glances from straying by people.

"How is being stuck with a pedo-bear like you safer?"

"I'm not a pedo" The teen defended making sure his voice ranged in a whisper.

"Oh, you're not?" Conan teased with a smirk. "So if I were to say that I wanted you take me in the bathroom, you wouldn't hesitate to decline?"

"Of course not" Kaito said back still grinning. "That would be so careless, Tantei-kun, I would make sure you were nice and comfortable in a bed before I took you"

The last of that sentence was a hot muffled whisper in the others ears which instantly made the other flare with heat.

"Aren't I so considerate?" He then teased.

"Shut up"  
>...<p>

Fleck watched from one of the many pillars as the group of the 'special' guests headed to a fun house ride.

'What's so special about her?' The girl asked herself as she eyed the group.

'The managers had made it clear that Mr. Y favored her over everyone else once upon a time...in fact I wonder if they know shes here...

He would've told him, nay?

I mean I would think, and yet Mr. Y is a very mysterious man who works alone, in fact I wouldn't be so surprised if he didn't tell them...'

The girl smirked and then looked about the area, she was currently under cover in a sweatshirt, Mr. Y had made it quite clear that they should always be in sight.

But, being secretive under cover in this part of the park was a harder task for the 'attributes', I mean if anyone was to see them then there would be an uproar.

Many did get quite a kick out of the freaks appearances after all.

'It would be so easier to follow them in Phantasma' The girl complained as she moved after the targets, err, 'special' guests...

...

The group made their way to the adventure land part of the park which just annoyed Fleck a bit more.

'It's so hot...'

"Fleck?" A voice asked in a whisper making the bird woman shriek out in what sounded like a bird call.

"Don't do that" She whined to other with a girlish punch who was standing next to her, also wearing a sweatshirt.

"Your duty calls at the 'Phan-fair', birdy" Skeletonal stated as the girl stopped herself from hitting him more times.

"But Mr. Y said I had to-"

"That's why I'm here" He said back with a shrug and tone that said, 'isn't that obvious?'

"Well excuse me" Fleck teased back with a roll of her eyes.

"Excused" Skeletonal said back with a smirk.

"Excused" She mimicked with a glare.

"Awe, now that's a good parrot" He retorted back making the glare even fiercer.

"Bite me" She hissed back before walking away with a pout.

'He won this round...' She said within her head before she vanished into one of the many secret tunnel entrances. 'But the war is not over!'

...

Conan rolled his eyes at the thief for like the hundredth time today until he decided that doing that only fueled the other even more.

"Look a theatre" Aoko shouted out as she pointed to a building where a few workers were carrying in instruments.

"Really?" Ran asked in awe.

The building was quite large, in fact it looked like a dance hall.

"Yeah, says here they have performances every night" Mouri said as he read over one of his brochures.

"Oh, I just love music" Ran said as she began heading over to it.

"Don't we all?" Kaito asked as he glanced at Conan with a perverted smirk. "I mean it suits for magic, horror, even seduction".

Conan scuffled away from the teens eyes but felt his cheeks burn up nonetheless.

'Stupid baka' He shouted within his realms of reasoning.

...

"Put it over there" A woman on stage demanded as she checked off her check board, "And tell them that they can start rehearsal now".

"Will do" Another stage hand said back with a 'okay' hand gesture.

"Thank-you" The woman said back with a quick check off to her board. "Where are my lights!"

"This is so cool" Ran stated when she grew closer to the stage.

"Isn't it?" The same stage hand as before asked with a smirk. "So far, I think it's the most favorable thing for the owners in this park, well next to Phantasma now"

"Oh, and why do you say that?" Conan asked curiously making the older boy grin.

"Well, music is their passion, in fact before the accident this place didn't mean squat really, just another ownership thing..."

"Accident?" Aoko asked now confused.

"Yeah, a year ago their-"

"Sino" A voice cried out making the guy jump.

"What?" He asked looking to the stage.

"I need those lights fixed" The woman with the check board declared.

"On it" he said back before smiling at Conan and the others. "Well, Anasazi calls"

"Man" Aoko declared as she watched the guy leave with a pout. "I actually wanted to hear what he had to say..."

"Me too" Ran said back before she shrugged and looked at the stage.

"Looks like rehearsals going to start" Mouri said as he pointed to the people who were gathering on stage.

The group nodded and then watched tentatively as each of the performers walked on-stage with masks.

"So cute" Ran whispered to Aoko when she spotted several children in costumes for what seemed like a masquerade party.

"Shh" Mouri shushed to everyone's surprise.

...

**Girl # 1**  
><strong>Heaven help me, could it be-?<strong>  
><strong>No, it couldn't possibly-<strong>

**Girl # 2**  
><strong>Sorry, do I-?<strong>

**Girl # 1**  
><strong>Yes, I think you do!<strong>

**Girl # 2**  
><strong>Have we-?<strong>

**Girl # 1**  
><strong>Go on, take a guess!<strong>

**Girl # 2**  
><strong>Wait - it can't be! Is it-?<strong>

**Girl # 1**  
><strong>Yes!<strong>

**Boy # 1**  
><strong>Oh my god, I can't believe it's you!<strong>

**Boy # 2**  
><strong>Same as you<strong>  
><strong>Regal as a king, and dashingly!<strong>

**Little Girl**  
><strong>Oh, is that really you, Dell?<strong>  
><strong>I could hardly tell it's you-!<strong>

**Little Boy**

**And the same goes for you, Belle!**

**(Every pair on stage embraces.)**

**All**  
><strong>My dear old friend!<strong>  
><strong>Can't believe you're here old friend!<strong>

**Girl/Boy # 2**  
><strong>After all this time!<strong>

**Girl/Boy # 1**  
><strong>So glad you came!<strong>

**Little Girl **  
><strong>You look... sublime!<strong>

**Little Boy**  
><strong>You look the same!<strong>

**All**  
><strong>My sweet old friend,<strong>  
><strong>Never thought we'd meet, old friend!<strong>

**Girl # 2**  
><strong>Look at you, a star!<strong>

**Girl # 1**  
><strong>And you a wife!<strong>

**All**  
><strong>And isn't life a splendid thing?<strong>

**Boy # 1**  
><strong>And here we are-<strong>

**Boy # 2**  
><strong>Too see the sights!<strong>

**All**  
><strong>And sing.<strong>

**(The ensembled cast takes of their masks)**

...

Conan's face deadpans, as does Kaito's, Ran's, Aoko's, and Mouri's, as the performers on stage come forward to sing the next verse.

'Isn't that?' Kaito thinks silently.  
>'It can't be' Ran thinks as well.<p>

'Coincidence' Conan states as his eyes meet the other pair on stage.

Pierre's eyes grow large as he recognizes Conan-kun and the others standing by the stage.

'How...?' He thinks to himself as he continues to lock eyes on them...

**All**

**My dear old friend,**

**How long it's been**

**Never thought we'd be,**

**Together to sing,**

**Again**

**And yet here you are,**

**And there I am,**

**Such a splendid thing,**

**To see,**

**My dear old friend-!  
><strong>

...

"That's enough for now" The woman with the clip board disrupted before she ushered the cast off the stage. "Where are my lights!" She demanded again for the second time.

The crowd on the stage began dispersing behind the curtains but Pierre remained transfixed on the spot.

"What is it dear?" Another female voice asked as she headed over to the boy.

The woman consulted the boy, but said boy only motioned to the off-stage area.

"Mrs. Kawasaki?" Ran asked making the woman turn around in surprise.

"Mouri R-Ran?" She asked out in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me and the others of course" The girl answered as the woman began taking note of the other familiar faces.

Her face faltered at first but then she smiled gracefully, that being that she smiled forcefully which didn't go unnoticed by Conan and Kaito.

"I can't believe you're here" The woman said as she stood at the edge of the stage, looking down at them.

"Neither can I" Pierre added as he jumped down.

"What can't you believe?" A more darker voice asked as it moved across the stage.

Conan noted that the voice belonged to another familiar face.

"Hello, Mr. Kawasaki" Mouri greeted with a smile. "So nice to see you again".

"...um...yeah, s-same here" The man greeted back after a long pause. "In fact I'm shocked that...y-you're here..."

"Well, we won a free trip" Mouri said back with a sly grin.

"Won?" Both Mr. and Mrs. Kawasaki asked in surprise.

"Yeah" Ran answered with a nod.

"Won what?" Pierre asked as he took a spot by Conan.

"A free trip here, to see and explore Phantasmas opening" Ran answered with another smile.

"A f-free trip?" Mr. and Mrs. Kawasaki stuttered out in disbelief.

"I don't recall doing such a thing" Mrs. Kawasaki said to her husband.

"Neither do I" He said back.

"What do you mean you?" Conan questioned making the two adults stand up with complete composure now.

"We're the owners here" They both answered in union making the group gasp.

"R-really?" Aoko asked out shocked. "I mean I thought Mr. Y-?"

"He's my parents' business partner" Pierre answered much to his parents regrets. "Hes only really in charge of Phantasma though"

"Oh, so that's what that worker meant" Ran suddenly said as she fisted her hand in her palm. "That accident of their previous business was that fire at the opera house"

"Oh" Aoko said back finally putting two and two together.

"So, wait" Mouri said as he scratched his noggin, "You two own this place too?"

"It's a family ownership" Mr. Kawasaki reluctantly answered a bit bitterly.

"So, when I'm older I'll get to own this place" Pierre stated to Conan.

"Wait" Mrs. Kawasaki said making everyone grow quiet. "How do you know about Mr. Y, and what exactly do you know?"

"Oh" Ran said with a smile. "He was the one who signed off for this trip"

The two Kawasakis suddenly froze as they eyed each other.

"Is that a problem?" Conan asked, he of course noted all the strange behavior in the last ten minutes.

"No, of course not" Mr. Kawasaki answered with a smile.

"Glad you're here" Mrs. Kawasaki added before she left the stage with her husband.

...

"Not that welcoming" Mouri commented making Pierre offer up an apology on the behalf of his parents.

"Sorry about that" He said with a non-expressive face. "They've been really...busy and distracted with business...mostly with the Mr. Y thing..."

"Whys that?" Ran asked silently.

"Oh, I don't know" Pierre answered with a put forth child act.

He knew as good as anyone that he wasn't to speak of...him...and his official duties.

...

"Did you invite them here?" Mr. Kawasaki asked bitterly as he glanced at the group through the curtain.

"Of course not" She shouted back as she drew the curtain to hide them once again.

"Then why'd they come?"

"Why won't they leave?" Mrs. Kawasaki added mostly speaking to herself.

"Either way" Mr. Kawasaki then said with a shrug. "It doesn't matter...they're here, just...just make sure Mouri Ran goes no where near him..."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" The woman asked back.

"I don't know" He nearly screamed at her with a deep sigh. "But just do it!"

The woman grunted and then turned to leave the man she once loved dearly but nearly despised now.

'Damn...' She thought as she made her way back-stage.

'I can't put things as they used to be with her around...'

...

**And there you go, I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Man, I bet you can tell that things have clearly changed a lot in a year.**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes.**

**- Peace**


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATE! UPDATE! This is an update in case you didn't here. I've been putting this off for far too long, at least I think so...**

**So here's an update, hopefully it gets this thing trolling...or rolling,**

**Which ever way you wish it to roll...**

**Actually this story is rolling curvy...**

**Get it? :D ...(Silence)...you know 'cause it's yaoi...you know curvy...as in it's not straight...?**

**... :D ... :l ...**

**(Grumpy) Never mind...**

**Okay, so I haven't been saying this but everyone must know by now that I do not own Detective Conan, or Case Closed, or Magic Kaito, or Love Never Dies, nor anything else I reference in here. **

**I just own my idiotic mind and storytelling,**

**And my love for musicals and mysteries...and *COUGH*- yaoi...*COUGH*  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

_"Mrs. Kawasaki?" Ran asked making the woman turn around in surprise._

_"Mouri R-Ran?" She asked out in disbelief._

_"Yeah, it's me and the others of course" The girl answered as the woman began taking note of the other familiar faces._

_..._

_"Did you invite them here?" Mr. Kawasaki asked bitterly as he glanced at the group through the curtain._

_"Of course not" She shouted back as she drew the curtain to hide them once again._

_"Then why'd they come?"_

_"Why won't they leave?" Mrs. Kawasaki added mostly speaking to herself._

_"Either way" Mr. Kawasaki then said with a shrug. "It doesn't matter...they're here, just...just make sure Mouri Ran goes no where near him..."_

_"And how am I supposed to do that?" The woman asked back._

_"I don't know" He nearly screamed at her with a deep sigh. "But just do it!"_

_The woman grunted and then turned to leave the man she once loved dearly but nearly despised now._

_'Damn...' She thought as she made her way back-stage._

_'I can't put things as they used to be with her around...'_

_..._

"So, how are you guys enjoying this place?" Pierre asked with a smile as he led the group out of the dance hall. Rehearsals were already done for him anyhow, and he knew when he was supposed to head back for wardrobe.

"We're having a blast" Aoko commented in glee.

"Oh, and what parts of the park have you been to already?"

"Adventure Land, Space Land, and Fairy-Tale Land" Ran answered as she looked up towards the heavens.

"And when exactly do we get to see Phantasma?" Kaito asked in boredom.

"The opening doesn't start till tonight" Pierre answered still smiling.

"Yeah, and we've told him that twenty times already" Aoko stated with a fuss.

"...so, are you enjoying your stay?" Pierre asked Conan who simply looked at him with half lidded eyes. Now you may think this is strange but Conan found it strange that the other boy wasn't as weird as before.

Pierre-kun is actually acting like a little kid...

"Somewhat" Conan answered as he closed his eyes and wrapped his hands behind his head as if he was lying down on the grass.

"I knew it!" The boy suddenly declared making the chibi detective jump back in surprise.

"Knew what?" Ran asked as she and the rest of them stopped.

"He's even managing to bore this place as well!" The boy answered making Kaito snicker. "No offense but you manage to suck the fun and magic out of everywhere you go". At that the thief busted out into laughter.

"Conan-kuns just different..." Ran defended with a smile which didn't lighten Conan's embarrassment.

'Stupid kid' Shinichi thought as Pierre glared at him a bit.

"What?" Conan asked back.

"Shut up" The boy said back as he kept glaring, it was then thought that Conan realized he wasn't glaring at him but something behind him.

"Something wrong?" Aoko asked curiously.

"No...nothing..." Pierre answered after a long silence. "...How about we go to Terror Land?"

'That was one of Mr. Y's attributes...' Pierre thought as he led the party away from the spot they were at with a fake smile. '...but why is he following us...?'

...

Skeletonal stopped in his tracks once again behind the group as he saw the little squirt glance at him again.

'Damn it...he saw me...' He thought as he tried to act casual,

But it was to no avail.

He knew that the kid had recognized him , he could tell...in fact maybe he should tell Mr. Y that the Kurasakis' know his little party is here...

The sun burned down on the Carney freak as he pulled his coat higher to hide him.

'What's so special about these people again?' The man wondered as he followed them to the Horror section of the park, here he could blend in a bit on account of the monsters running around but he couldn't chance on the fact that the little squirt may fully realize it's indeed him.

After all,

He hasn't confronted him or told the others that hes following them...

But then again it may be because he is part of Mr. Y's tasks, and like the owners of this park he must obey, that he doesn't apprehend him.

Still,

Would the boy just ignore it...?

Surely a kid like him...

But then again...Mr. Y did say that the boy was strange...

He even said the other boy in the blue coat is strange...but he seems overly normal as anyone else...

In fact,

The only strange one of them all is the squirt...

...

"So, they know do they?" Mr. Y asked Fleck who only nodded sadly.

"Skeletonal informed me and advised me to tell you" The girl answered without looking at the man in the eyes. "No doubt they'll be here to consult you..."

"Well, then I guess I should remain hidden then" The man said as he grabbed all that he needed, which was in reality just a small key.

"Are you going to retire in your secret base?" Fleck asked hopeful. She of all people didn't want to see the man get in trouble and yet she of all people wanted the owners to toss the brunette girl out.

"Yes...and then I'll contact Mouri Ran-"

"Whatever for?" Fleck asked quickly with worry.

"That is not your concern" The man said back rather roughly. The woman then nodded and opened the secret chamber that ran along the secret passageways through the park.

It's laughable,

How the owners themselves don't even know Mr. Y had planted escape routes and a secret base, here, right below the amusement park.

"Yes, sir" Fleck said in return as the man left with an order to lock the door behind.

When the giant secret metal door had closed the woman had grunted and tossed one of the few chairs in the room to the wall.

"Fuck" She nearly screamed as a pain shot through her very soul.

The woman sobbed a bit but then settled down to a quiet fit of a whisper.

"...why can't you see..." She whispered to herself as she gazed through the mirror. "How much you mean to me..."

**"I sense there's something in the wind"** She began singing a familiar tune to herself within the confides of the darkness that eluded in the now lonely area.

**"That feels like tragedy's at hand, and though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have"** The woman ushered forward as she looked over the plans of Phantasma that the master had left.

**"The worst is just around the bend"** She flicked at the paper but then casted her glance at one of Mr. Y's many masks.

'He's a freak just like me...'

**"And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be"**

Fleck tossed the mask and then inched over to where a notebook laid...

**"What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd,**** in their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may, it doesn't last,"**

She skimmed over the pages until one caught her eyes...

**"And will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become"**

The page held a photo of Mouri Ran...one that had been taken from when she sung in that blasted opera house.

**"For... I am not... the one!"** She screamed the last note and threw the book to the other side of the wall before departing the room entirely.

...

**Sorry but that's all I have time for.**

**Sucks,**

**Schools starting up again soon...**

**But I'll try to get one more update for this story before then.**

**Please Review.  
><strong>

**(When school does begin though I'll try to update as much/soon as I can...most likely it'll be on weekends though.)**

**- Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Man, it's been a while. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this yet. **

**I hope I still have readers.**

**It's just that school has been really difficult,**

**And I lost a bit of influence for this story, is that the right word?**

**No, I don't think it is...**

**Oh, I meant inspiration!**

**I lost a bit of inspiration for this story. **

**Wow, the only thing those two words have in common is the 'in' in front of them.**

**(Eh, poor joke...)  
><strong>

**Anyway, here is another continuation, once again I apologize.**

**...  
><strong>

_"Something wrong?" Aoko asked curiously._

_"No...nothing..." Pierre answered after a long silence. "...How about we go to Terror Land?"_

_'That was one of Mr. Y's attributes...' Pierre thought as he led the party away from the spot they were at with a fake smile. '...but why is he following us...?'_

_..._

_"So, they know do they?" Mr. Y asked Fleck who only nodded sadly._

_"Skeletonal informed me and advised me to tell you" The girl answered without looking at the man in the eyes. "No doubt they'll be here to consult you..."_

_"Well, then I guess I should remain hidden then" The man said as he grabbed all that he needed, which was in reality just a small key._

_"Are you going to retire in your secret base?" Fleck asked hopeful. She of all people didn't want to see the man get in trouble and yet she of all people wanted the owners to toss the brunette girl out._

_"Yes...and then I'll contact Mouri Ran-"_

_"Whatever for?" Fleck asked quickly with worry._

_"That is not your concern" The man said back rather roughly. The woman then nodded and opened the secret chamber that ran along the secret passageways through the park._

_It's laughable,_

_How the owners themselves don't even know Mr. Y had planted escape routes and a secret base, here, right below the amusement park._

_"Yes, sir" Fleck said in return as the man left with an order to lock the door behind._

_When the giant secret metal door had closed the woman had grunted and tossed one of the few chairs in the room to the wall._

_"Fuck" She nearly screamed as a pain shot through her very soul._

_The woman sobbed a bit but then settled down to a quiet fit of a whisper._

_"...why can't you see..." She whispered to herself as she gazed through the mirror. "How much you mean to me..."_

...

Upon entering Terror Land Pierre had instantly dragged Conan and the others to the haunted arena when he realized what time it was.

They were just so lucky, he supposed as they averted their way through the many thick crowds.

"Where are we going?" Conan asked, his arm barely able to stay in his socket as the other dragged him away.

"The shows about to start!" Pierre shrieked.

"What show?" Ran asked, a form of sweat already showing signs on her forehead.

"You'll see!"

...

**"Boys and girls of every age****, wouldn't you like to see something strange?**" The music began when the group entered the dark foreboding tent that took up a whole hotel space lot.

** "Come with us and you will see****. This, our town of Terror Land"**

On the stage, before them were many of Mr. Y's attributes and several other horrified characters belonging to the park. Among them, in the center stood Skeletonal, but Flack was no where to be seen, which was noted by Pierre instantly.

** "This is Terror Land, this is Terror Land.**** Children scream in the dead of night****. This is Terror Land, everybody make a scene****. Shriek or scream till the neighbors gonna die of fright****. It's our town, everybody scream****. In this town of Terror Land".**

Mr. Y's attributes performed onstage, creating a show of fire and lights. Skeletonal lit himself ablaze and paraded through the crowd of the others, emancipating a shrill form the audience.

** "I am the one hiding under your bed**" One of them sung, flexing their large knife claws, fangs, and blazing eyes.** "Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**"

** "I am the one hiding under yours stairs**" Another one sang, this one having snakes for fingers.** "Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**"

** "This is Terror Land, this is Terror Land. Terror Land! Terror Land! Terror Land! Terror Land!**"

The crowd gasped in awe as the whole stage lit up with carved pumpkins, each illuminating a different horror stricken face.

**"In this town we call home****, everyone hail to the phantom song****. In this town, don't we love it now?**** Everybody's waiting for the next surprise****. Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can****.**

**Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...**

**Scream!"**

Amidst the crowd many of the viewers screamed as several other horrific figures appeared seemingly out of no where.**  
><strong>

**"This is Terror Land****. Red 'n' black, slimy green****. Aren't you scared?**"

A zombie creature lunged forward at Conan, who didn't react at all and fled into a mass of smoke that had started filling the whole tent.

** "Well, that's just fine****. Say it once, say it twice****. Take a chance and roll the dice****. Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

** Everybody scream, everybody scream****. In our town of Terror Land!"**

** "I am the clown with the tear-away face****. Here in a flash and gone without a trace**"

** "I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**** I am the wind blowing through your hair**"

** "I am the shadow on the moon at night****. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**"

** "This is Terror Land, this is Terror Land!**** Terror Land! Terror Land! Terror Land! Terror Land!**  
><strong> Terror Land! Terror Land!<strong>"

The smoke about the crowd became thicker as the music probed on, the stage completely unseen.

** "Tender lumplings everywhere****. Life's no fun without a good scare****. That's our job, but we're not mean**  
><strong> In our town of Terror Land<strong>."

Pierre glanced back and forth, not being able to see much.

'What's going on?' He wondered as a shadow swiftly moved by him. 'There's not supposed to be this much smoke'.

** "In this town****. Don't we love it now?**** Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**  
><strong> Mr. Y's attributes might catch you in the back<strong>**, and scream like a banshee****. Make you jump out of your skin**"

Ran's eyes grew wide as a familiar presence overwhelmed, she turned to her right where Aoko had been standing but found no one.

"Aoko?" She called out as the music grew louder.

"I can't see!" Many other guests shouted as something walked behind her.

**"This is Terror Land, everybody scream****. Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy****. Our man Mr. Y is King of the Phantasma patch**  
><strong> Everyone hail to the Phantom King, now!<strong>"

Ran turned on her heels, her eyes coming face to face with a familiar mask, one that she had thought that she would never see again.

"It's you..." She whispered to the figure.

** "This is Terror Land, this is Terror Land!**** Terror Land! Terror Land! Terror Land! Terror Land!**"

"We shall meet again, properly, later on" The figure whispered in a voice that made Ran go weak in the knees.

The girl fell to the floor, her mind slipping from the fabrics of reality.

** "In this town we call home****. Everyone hail to the phantom song**"

**"La la-la la, La la-la la, La la-la la, La la-la la, La la-la la-!"**

The stage suddenly appeared before everyone, lights blaring away the dark mist that had occupied it moments ago.

This was soon followed by applause, which was for the many attributes that were now posed on stage.

...

"All the smoke must have caused her to faint" Fleck stated as the men carried Ran into one of the many dressing rooms of the back-stage. "Poor girl"

"What was wrong with the smoke anyhow?" Pierre asked, becoming quite suspicious of it all.

"It must have malfunctioned" She answered, easily lying through her teeth.

"Where were you anyhow?" Conan suddenly asked up from where he stood by Ran and Kaito.

"Yeah, why weren't you performing?" Pierre added.

"I had to finish a few errands and didn't make it in time for the curtain rise" Fleck easily answered, even though inside she was glaring at the two, especially the child of the owner's.

"She will be okay, won't she?" Mouri asked, ignoring everything aside from his daughter.

"Of course, she just needs rest" Skeletonal answered after Fleck glanced at him.

"Where is Mr. Y?" Pierre then asked making Fleck look at him once more.

"Work" She plainly answered. "Why?"

"Wasn't he supposed to make an appearance?" Aoko asked, taking the words out of Pierre's mouth. "I mean he was mentioned in the song..."

"Mr. Y feels that he shouldn't make an appearance until the opening of Phantasma, tonight" Skeletonal answered.

Aoko and the others nodded at that but Pierre continued to stare the other two down.

He knew as well as they did that Mr. Y would have done no such thing without a real issue at hand or reason behind it, yet Pierre simply left it at that and proceeded to fetch water for the girl.

...

Ran awoke in here room, feeling quite dizzy and quite fragile.

"Hello...?" She called out earning no reply.

She quickly stood, almost falling off balance but remained up.

Her fingers ran through her hair and she began to move forward but her eyes suddenly casted over to the night stand by her side.

There sat two letters,

each one looking like the other.

She opened the first one, quickly recognizing her dad's writing.

**'Went to drop off the little brat, Aoko is in the other room if you need anything'** Was all it read making Ran roll her eyes with a yawn. Sleepily she reached for the other note and scanned it.

**'How I long to hear you sing again'** It read making the girl instantly drop it on the floor.

'It wasn't a dream' She thought as she moved forward to open the door. 'He's here...'

She turned the knob of the door but found that it would not open, with a light squeal she tried to pull it open once more but it was to no use.

A gust of wind ran up her bare legs making the girl shiver, who knew you would need to sport pants instead of shorts indoors.

Ran turned around, wondering where the wind had surfaced from, surely she had never spotted a window in here before.

Her eyes scanned the walls but then settled on a slight line of black that ran behind her bed.

She stepped forward,

creating a dense atmosphere of suspense.

That definitely hadn't been there before.

...

**And there you go, I hoped you enjoyed and found it worth while.**

**Please review for the next chapter.**

**And again, I am sorry for postponing this for so long.**

**Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes, (Like always).  
><strong>

**- Peace,**


	7. Chapter 7

**Man, to be honest I think the only reason I'm into writing this again is because of Halloween!**

**Face it this story is perfect for this festive season!**

**Anyway, I've began to notice that the story seems to have gone astray from Kaito and Conan,**

**(And there yaoi-ness *Cough*),**

**But how the way the story is going its hard to find a moment of calmness for them,**

**So I should probably write something of them before everything else goes down between Ran and Mr. Y.**

**In this way the following part is to be taken during the performance of the previous chapter,**

**(During the 'This is Terror Land' song) **

***Note: I believe someone asked what the song was and it's based on The Nightmare Before Christmas's song - This is Halloween.**

**...  
><strong>

_"Something wrong?" Aoko asked curiously._

_"No...nothing..." Pierre answered after a long silence. "...How about we go to Terror Land?"_

_'That was one of Mr. Y's attributes...' Pierre thought as he led the party away from the spot they were at with a fake smile. '...but why is he following us...?'_

_..._

_"Are you going to retire in your secret base?" Fleck asked hopeful. She of all people didn't want to see the man get in trouble and yet she of all people wanted the owners to toss the brunette girl out._

_"Yes...and then I'll contact Mouri Ran-"_

_"Whatever for?" Fleck asked quickly with worry._

_"That is not your concern" The man said back rather roughly. The woman then nodded and opened the secret chamber that ran along the secret passageways through the park._

_It's laughable,_

_How the owners themselves don't even know Mr. Y had planted escape routes and a secret base, here, right below the amusement park._

_"Yes, sir" Fleck said in return as the man left with an order to lock the door behind._

_When the giant secret metal door had closed the woman had grunted and tossed one of the few chairs in the room to the wall._

_"Fuck" She nearly screamed as a pain shot through her very soul._

_The woman sobbed a bit but then settled down to a quiet fit of a whisper._

_"...why can't you see..." She whispered to herself as she gazed through the mirror. "How much you mean to me..."_

...

_Upon entering Terror Land Pierre had instantly dragged Conan and the others to the haunted arena when he realized what time it was._

_They were just so lucky, he supposed as they averted their way through the many thick crowds._

_"Where are we going?" Conan asked, his arm barely able to stay in his socket as the other dragged him away._

_"The shows about to start!" Pierre shrieked._

_"What show?" Ran asked, a form of sweat already showing signs on her forehead._

_"You'll see!"_

...

**"In this town we call home****, everyone hail to the phantom song****. In this town, don't we love it now?**** Everybody's waiting for the next surprise****. Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can****.**

**Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...**

**Scream!"**

Conan's eyes darted back and forth in boredom as he watched the display of the many attributes.

Pierre however, was rather entranced by it all, even though he probably saw this show all the time.

'He is a kid after all' Conan thought with a yawn.

"Eh, you ain't having fun Tantei-kun?" Kaito asked with a grin, that still shown brightly to the detective despite the many strobe light effects.**  
><strong>

**"This is Terror Land****. Red 'n' black, slimy green****. Aren't you scared?**"

A zombie-like man popped out from the crowd trying to stir up the short detective but it brought no amusement to the other.

"Pierre-kun was right" Kaito stated making the other look at him once more.

"How so?"

"You do suck the fun out of everything"

Conan glared at the taller teen and then huffed and turned about with a pout.

"Shut up"

** "Well, that's just fine****. Say it once, say it twice****. Take a chance and roll the dice****. Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

** Everybody scream, everybody scream****. In our town of Terror Land!"**

"But that's what makes you, you I suppose" The other continued as his eyes glazed over the stage that was now giving off tons and tons of smoke.

Conan followed his gaze and then sighed.

"I just don't find any point in it all"

"It's magic, Tantei-kun" Kaito whispered, his hand grabbing hold of the others shoulder. "Not everything in this world is bad, and it's not all death and blood-"

"It seems like that to me" Conan cut in.

"But that's because you don't see what else the world has in stored."

The clasp over the detective's shoulder tightened,

making him look up to peer into Kaito's eyes.

"And that's precisely why, I started opening up to you..."

"I thought it was because you-?"

"That too" Kaito reassured with a small smile and a blush. "But it's not all I feel for you, I love you. So that means I'd do anything for you"**  
><strong>

The smoke in the room suddenly became denser as Conan felt his face heat up with a rush of heat,

thank god no one could hear them over the music.

**"Tender lumplings everywhere****. Life's no fun without a good scare****. That's our job, but we're not mean**  
><strong> In our town of Terror Land<strong>."

The smoke grew more and more thicker, and Conan noted that he could barely even see his hand before him.

"Kaito-?" The boy asked, trying to find the other.

Hadn't he been right beside him?

** "In this town****. Don't we love it now?**** Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**  
><strong> Mr. Y's attributes might catch you in the back<strong>**, and scream like a banshee****. Make you jump out of your skin**"

"I can't see!" Voices shouted as an arm gripped the young boy's waist.

"Let me go-!"

"It's just me" Came Kaito's voice as he was hoisted up into the others chest.

**"This is Terror Land, everybody scream****. Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy****. Our man Mr. Y is King of the Phantasma patch**  
><strong> Everyone hail to the Phantom King, now!<strong>"

Conan tried to peer at the other through the thick blanket of fog, but it was useless...

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, but everybody's panicking" He pointed out as a few guests pushed past them.

** "This is Terror Land, this is Terror Land!**** Terror Land! Terror Land! Terror Land! Terror Land!**"

A swift shadow ran by the two, and Conan paused as a strange feeling of deja-vu enveloped him,

that person...

** "In this town we call home****. Everyone hail to the phantom song**"

**"La la-la la, La la-la la, La la-la la, La la-la la, La la-la la-!"**

The room was suddenly lit, and Conan was able to see once more.

His eyes immediately darted around but all he saw was Kaito smiling at him.

"Eh, you could put me down now" The boy stated, noticing how close their faces were.

"Nah, I prefer carrying you" The other teased before a gasp came from Aoko.

"Ran fainted-!" The girl shrieked immediately causing a spectating gasp from the few people around her.

...

"She'll be fine, she merely fainted" Kaito stated as they walked through the park with Pierre closely in front of them.

Mouri was supposed to accompany them, to drop off Pierre, but the guy had dispersed when he had seen an add for a bar in the park.

"It's just that feeling..." Conan said back, referring to the shadow he had seen... "It felt familiar..."

Pierre listened to the other boy's statement and just inwardly sighed and looked to the floor.

He knew Conan had seen Mr. Y, there was no doubt in his mind, in fact, he was sure Ran had fainted because she too had seen him.

He should have known this would happen...

Yet...

Should he tell his parents? Or even Conan?

'...would that be the right thing...?'

"Ran will be fine" Kaito reassured Conan after a quiet moment. "Aoko is with her"

'What if he hurts Mouri Ran again...?' Pierre thought, kicking the floor. 'Or even Conan-kun...'

...

The letter sat on the floor,

watching the form of Ran disappear through the passage beyond her bed.

Her steps clattering,

breathing hitching,

and her mind racing through every possible thought.

'He's here...'

The voice in her head kept yelling, yet she wanted to know for sure.

She wanted to know she wasn't going crazy, yet she also knew she was following something...

Something was tugging at her, something unseen, yet heard...

It was music...

She was following music...

The passage let to a barley lit room, one that mimicked the cellar of the once Opera House,

But Ran's eyes were keening on the shape of the masked man...

The very same man she had thought was dead...

"I should have known you'd be here..." She whispered her voice seeming to join in within the music that seemed to envelope only them and no one else.

"This place bears your mark...and that song..."

The man stood solid, not daring to move even an inch.

"How dare you try to claim me now...how dare you invade my life..."

**"Oh, Ran, my, Ran"** The man began his voice singing against the music.

**"In that time that the world thought me vain. My Ran, on that night just before I was nearly dead.**  
><strong> Oh Ran, you came and cradled my head, don't you deny that you did that long ago night."<strong>

"That night." Ran whispered...

Bringing flashes of memories past her eyes.

**"Once there was a night beneath a moonless sky, too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try.**"

**"I stole to your side, to tell you not to go."** Ran sung, finding the same rhythm of the man's music.

**"I couldn't bare your face, but held you even so****. And I hugged you."**

**"And I felt you."** He sang back. **"And I heard those ravishing refrains."**

**"The music of your pulse."** She declared

**"The singing in your veins."** He continued

**"And I held you."**

**"And I sensed you."**

**"And embraced you."**

**"And I felt you."**

**"And with every breath and every tone."** They sung in union.

**"I felt no longer scared."** She whispered.

**"I felt no longer alone"** He admitted.

**"At last I felt at ease, beneath that moonless sky."**

The two paused, Ran finding tears trailing down her face,

And the other glancing at the floor.

** "And blind in the dark, as soul gazed into soul; I looked into your heart and thought you pure and dead"** She sung,

her heart opening up to every emotion she could feel within her.

** "Cloaked under death, with nothing to suppress, a woman and a man, took me in and bid me gone"** The man explained,

not daring to reveal an oath he swore to secrecy.

** "And when the world around me fell away, I took refuge in the dark, never dared to say a word. **

**Yet nothing still mattered, except for you and I.**

**So I became Mr. Y, and when I could stand no more, I led you here instead****,**

**and the only reason I did, was because of that night, beneath that moonless sky."**

...

**Eh, that was long enough I believe.**

**Man, re-editing this song was actually a bit of a challenge.**

**(If you have heard this song before then you know why).**

**Yay, this story is shaping up nicely I believe, **

**hopefully none of you are ever gonna guess the ending.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and loved it!**

**Please review for next update.**

**P.s. Sorry for grammar like always!  
><strong>

**- Peace  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, I'm glad people are still finding this story to be quite interesting.**

**I know I'm into once again.**

**Anyway, this tale seems to be getting more complicated and complicated.**

**(If it doesn't seem so, then you obviously can't foretell many of the events I'm leading into)**

**In correspondence to this,**

**I recently read over the first story to find out a lot of things I forgot, and I realized I walked over a story line situation that hadn't even unraveled itself in the end.**

**Yet no one else has pointed it out so it mustn't be that much of a big deal, yet I still find it troublesome that I forgot to close it.**

**So that being stated, I am writing a passage prior to the events in this tale, but after those in the first part.**

**...**

Ran awoke with a start,

her mind hammering inside the realms of her skull.

She had seen those eyes again.

Those eyes that seemed to haunt her every thought and dream.

Yet that's all they were, just a dream.

'Little Lotte...let her mind wander'

Those words were all that circulated about as well...

That boy...

The one who daringly tried to rescue her and everyone else...

Was so strange, yet she knew it was because of his illness.

Yet he as well haunted her mind.

In fact, now that she thought of it, it wasn't just the eyes that followed her thoughts, no, it was the whole incident.

Everything of the Music of the night seemed to live on,

as if it was waiting for a fresh new start, but that was nearly next to impossible...

For those eyes...

Those eyes...

Were as good as dead.

Shinichi had been very helpful,

she reflected with a sigh.

Even despite her accusations against his sexuality.

Yes, she indeed confronted him about it soon afterwords, I mean it wasn't a thing she could have just hidden away like a lost dream.

No, it was something of importance, yet despite all she thought and said, the boy continued to deny anything what so ever.

Yet she could easily hear the tone of his voice, implying he was very off beat about it.

One day he would tell her, one day...

"It's funny..." She whispered to herself, her arms cradling a pillow as if it were a child. "No matter what seems to follow...I still love him..."

Here, the girl paused,

her mind once again finding those eyes.

Eyes that danced over every dark space, every unlit secluded area.

'Love...'

The word itself rebounded in her skull, bouncing back and forth until it ultimately vanished.

'I love you...' The eyes had said, with sweet lovely music following after it, as if it itself was the very being of music.

"The Angel of Music..." She could hear the boy whisper, as he recalled more of the tale in which the eyes were portraying, a tale that had casted her as the lead.

"I am your voice..." The eyes then whispered.

Ran sighed once more, holding her hands to her temples.

Her father said the dreams would stop, even the doctor stated this, yet after two months she wondered if they ever would.

It wasn't like her to question authority much, yet here she was doing that exact thing.

Then again, her father said that the eyes wouldn't capture her yet they had, but even she knew he couldn't have possibly accounted for the final act.

The act that had taken over the opera house, ceasing it's music along with it.

Indeed, it had been the end to the Music of the night.

For the place had burned down, taking any chance of music down with it.

"When will the flames at last, consume us..." Ran sang softly, remembering the last performance, the performance of Don Juan Triumphant.

A tear fell down her cheeks, as she recalled the mass hysteria that had began after her disappearance...

the chandelier,

the fire,

the people...

Many had died,

many punished for sins they hadn't done,

yet even then she didn't blame the eyes.

'Can I ever forget that sight?' She thought with another tear. 'Can I ever escape from that face?  
>So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in that darkness...darkness...'<p>

Ran froze, her tears suddenly ceasing in its path.

'But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound... In that night there was music in my mind...

And through music my soul began to soar...And I heard as I'd never heard before...'

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more..." She could almost hear Shinichi say, with his all so typical logic face,

one that annoyed her yet made her love even more so.

'Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world...' She said back to 'Shinichi'

'Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore...'

...

[Back to present *Time skip to last chapter*]

...

"Where is he!" Mrs. Kawasaki asked harshly, with a sneering outrageous glare.

Her nostrils flaring with every heart beat that was ushered through her now poisonous veins.

"We do not know, madame" One of the attributes answered politely.

The woman glared at the one who spoke and then glanced at Fleck.

"You know, don't you...?" The woman asked sharply.

"No, mam" Fleck answered easily, with no hint that she was lying.

Yet the woman knew better, she could easily read what was unreadable to all else.

"Hes probably with her, you know..." Mrs. Kawasaki whispered into the bird lady's ear. "And if you tell me where he is then I could just easily remove Ran Mouri from the park..."

"You could do that now either way" Fleck said back, angering the woman even more.

"With her around, you'll have nothing" The woman stated harshly. "And you'll be nothing to him..."

Mrs. Kawasaki turned about, her nose high in the air as if she was the most dignified person above all.

She was pretty close to being that once upon a time, Fleck noted with a sudden jolt of hurt running through her, yet now she was just a monster.

"Dress up, for the next performance" The woman said without turning around to look at her employees, "My boy's time to shine is starting soon".

The woman exited the back-stage, ultimately leaving a now flaring Fleck in her shadow.

"She makes me sick" Fleck stated with a grunt.

"She makes all us feel like that" Skeletonal offered up as he appeared from within the crowd of others who began getting their make-up and costumes on.

"I'm not talking about Mrs. Kawasaki" Fleck stated still filled with hatred.

"Ah, so she hit a soft spot with Mouri Ran, did she?"

"Shut up" The woman squawked. Her eyes exhibiting the very same color of a dark evil crow. "It's show time, so back off-!"

...

Pierre gazed into the mirror, re-fixing his tie once again.

He was nervous to say the least, and yet it had nothing to do with the fact that he was about to perform live in front of a huge crowd once more.

No, it was really because the fact that the short detective was in the crowd.

Yes, he only called him short because he knew quite well that the boy was indeed Shinichi Kudo.

There was no doubt in his mind there.

The boy popped a small pill into his mouth and then sighed.

his refection lingered and he felt a strange feeling envelop around him...

It was oddly familiar.

"Pierre..." A voice suddenly whispered causing the small boy to jump.

Said boy turned about and then spotted Ran in a coat, one that covered most of her features.

"Mouri Ran...?" He asked out, only receiving a 'shush' in return.

"Be quiet..." She whispered, looking back and forth, her eyes searching for something that was not there.

She looked frightened, as if she had seen a ghost, and with that thought Pierre had realized what had happened.

"He found you" He whispered getting a nod from the girl.

"He wants me to sing" The girl stated.

"When?" The boy asked.

"Tonight...at Phantasma" She answered, with a slight shiver. "But...I don't know if I can..."

"Where is he now?" The boy simply asked, jumping from his chair.

"He let me return to my room" She explained, momentarily pausing. "And I cloaked myself and fled, but then I saw the signs of your performance...and I...I just don't know..."

Pierre gazed at the older woman and then took her hand.

"Come on" He whispered with a rushed tone. "We have to Kaito and Conan"

"And then what?" The girl asked still shaken up. "He'll still find me...and he won't let me go, it'll just be like the last time"

"No" The boy stated, turning another corner, "I won't let-"

"There you are" Another voice said, as an arm grabbed his shoulder.

"Dad?" Pierre called out, trying to mask his surprise and horror.

"Come on, your performance is starting"

"But I-" Pierre tried to reason but the man simply pulled him and Ran.

"And you must be Ms. Flore" The man stated with a smile to the girl. "My wife told me much about you"

"Dad, I can't-"

"Oh, sure you can" The man demanded leading them into the elevator that would take them up the stage. "Now break a leg"

The small compartment started moving up and Pierre gave out a deep sigh.

"I can't perform" Ran stated with a cry. "He'll hear my voice, and-"

"I'll do a solo then" Pierre cut in, trying to reassure the girl, "Just...follow my lead...

...

The stage before them opened up, emitting the view of the audience to them.

Pierre's heart was racing, but again, it wasn't due to the crowd.

The crowd's applause to the opening act ceased and then all became quiet, they now were awaiting the pair on stage.

Pierre's mind raced through the song he had rehearsed with Ms. Flore and then dismissed it,

'What to sing...what to sing...?'

The silence grew thinner and thinner until it became a tad bit awkward.

"Why isn't he singing...?" Mrs. Kawasaki asked from the far left of the stage.

"I don't know" Mr. Kawasaki answered.

"And who is that?" She then asked, getting more and more annoyed.

"Is it not Ms. Flore?"

"No, I am right here" The woman, known as Ms. Flore answered politely with a smile, not even caring that someone had took her place on stage.

"Then who is that!' The woman screamed, pointing at Ran, "Who is on-stage with my boy!"

Pierre gulped but then turned to face Ran...

**"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around."** He began singing softly. **"Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around."**

The boy turned innocently to the crowd and then led Ran by the hand to center stage, his eyes locating Conan easily.

Said boy was watching in awe as Pierre sang, his ears focusing on the words, as if he was actually telling him something.

**"Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays, I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I got ways."**

Mrs. Kawasaki froze, her eyes glaring at the woman who stood by her boy.

"Mouri Ran..." She whispered with venom.

**"No one's gonna hurt you, No one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.**

**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,But in time...Nothing can harm you, Not while I'm around..."**

"What is she doing here?" Mrs. Kawasaki asked her husband.

"Who?" He asked confused.

"That little tramp whose fucking up everything again!" The woman hissed.

**"Not to worry, not to worry, I may not be smart but I ain't dumb, I can do it, put me to it.**

**Show me something I can overcome. Not to worry, Mum..."**

The boy on-stage stopped and then spoke gently.

"He is here only to claim you once more..." He spoke to Ran. "Your love ones"

Pierre turned to cast a glance at Conan, and Kaito. "Must take you away from here"

**"Being close and being clever, ain't like being true. I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you,**

**Like some..."**

Ran glanced to the right as the boy continued, her eyes landing on Mrs. Kawasaki.

The woman was glaring at her...

**"No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!**

**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time...Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around..."**

**Ran gazed at the boy, her heart hammering within her chest.**

"I must leave at once..." She agreed aloud.

The crowd, taking this as the end of the performance, then exploded into applause, exclaiming how wonderful Pierre had sung.

The boy gave a few quick bows but then rushed off-stage with the girl close by.

"We have to hurry" The boy exclaimed. "Before-"

"Before what?" Mrs. Kawasaki asked as she appeared before the two.

"Mother" The boy stated with a fake grin masking his face. "Did you see? I did very well-"

"You didn't do as we rehearsed" The woman stated with a grunt. "And you brought some little baggage" She said, pulling off Ran's hood.

Ran pulled back, instantly feeling the woman's hatred on her.

"You and your family must leave" The woman barked.

"That's exactly what she is doing" Pierre shouted back.

The woman glared at her son and then striked him across the face, emitting a loud noise throughout the back-stage.

"You do not raise your voice at me-!"

"And you do not raise your hand at him!" Ran screamed pulling the boy away from her.

"Hes my son" The woman shouted back, grabbing Pierre roughly, who had started tearing up. "And you have no authority over him, now get all your crap and leave"

"That's no way to talk to a guest-" Kaito's voice suddenly said as he appeared in front of the woman.

"And that's no way to treat your son" Conan commented.

"You have no right to talk to me like that either" The woman ordered.

"And you have no authority to speak to her like that likewise" Conan shot back, just as angry.

The woman froze, and then glared at the trio, gripping her grasp on Pierre's arm even more.

"I want you all out" She stated with no remorse.

The trio stayed silent, as the woman began heading off with a hurt Pierre being half-dragged behind her.

"What happened to you...?" Ran asked silently causing the woman to stop.

"You did..." She answered plainly before dispersing altogether.

Conan glared after the woman and then looked at Ran who cried silently.

**...**

**Wow, I don't know about you but I feel sorry for Pierre.**

**Writing that nearly made me sad, no, actually.**

**it did make me sad.**

**(I think I just might cry)  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the update, even though it was a bit sad and harsh.**

**And hopefully the little short time skip didn't throw you off too much.**

**I just honestly felt like adding a small past scenarios into this tale.**

**Sorry for grammar once again, oh, and please review.**

**Oh, and - (I'm just curious but-)  
><strong>

**Do you think Mrs. Kawasaki is just a bitch, or do you understand her predicament?**

**I do honestly want to know your opinion...  
><strong>

**And...**

**- Peace.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so excited to update yet I find myself puzzled.**

**What more should I give in order to not end this story so short?**

**(I don't want it to be too short, as in I have to expand it a lot)  
><strong>

**It's quite a hassle, to keep the balls rolling when you don't know which way you're going.**

**Like how could I go up to an ending when I have no middle ground?**

**Yes, it's true.**

**Most of this I'm winging, because I wish to expand this tale still.**

**Anyhow, I guess I should start, huh?**

**Okay, fine here you go.**

**...**

_'Little Lotte...let her mind wander'_

_..._

_"Where is he!" Mrs. Kawasaki asked harshly, with a sneering outrageous glare._

_Her nostrils flaring with every heart beat that was ushered through her now poisonous veins._

_"We do not know, madame" One of the attributes answered politely._

_"You know, don't you...?" The woman asked sharply, turning to Fleck with a look of death._

_"No, mam" Fleck answered easily, with no hint that she was lying._

_Yet the woman knew better, she could easily read what was unreadable to all else._

_"Hes probably with her, you know..." Mrs. Kawasaki whispered into the bird lady's ear. "And if you tell me where he is then I could just easily remove Ran Mouri from the park..."_

_"You could do that now either way" Fleck said back, angering the woman even more._

_"With her around, you'll have nothing" The woman stated harshly. "And you'll be nothing to him..."_

_..._

_"Mouri Ran...?" Pierre asked out, only receiving a 'shush' in return._

_"Be quiet..." Ran whispered, looking back and forth, her eyes searching for something that was not there._

_She looked frightened, as if she had seen a ghost, and with that thought Pierre had realized what had happened._

_"He found you" He whispered getting a nod from the girl._

_"He wants me to sing" The girl stated._

_"When?" The boy asked._

_"Tonight...at Phantasma" She answered, with a slight shiver. "But...I don't know if I can..."_

_..._

_Pierre rushed off-stage with Ran close by, hoping to dear god that no one would-_

_"Mother" The boy suddenly said, with a fake grin masking his face. "Did you see? I did very well-"_

_"You didn't do as we rehearsed" The woman stated with a grunt. "And you brought some little baggage" She said, pulling off Ran's hood._

_Ran pulled back, instantly feeling the woman's hatred on her._

_"You and your family must leave" The woman barked._

_"That's exactly what she is doing" Pierre shouted back._

_The woman glared at her son and then striked him across the face, emitting a loud noise throughout the back-stage._

_"You do not raise your voice at me-!"_

_"And you do not raise your hand at him!" Ran screamed pulling the boy away from her._

_"Hes my son" The woman shouted back, grabbing Pierre roughly, who had started tearing up. "And you have no authority over him, now get all your crap and leave"_

_"That's no way to talk to a guest-" Kaito's voice suddenly said as he appeared in front of the woman._

_"And that's no way to treat your son" Conan commented._

_The woman froze, and then glared at the trio, gripping her grasp on Pierre's arm even more._

_"I want you all out" She stated with no remorse._

_The trio stayed silent, as the woman began heading off with a hurt Pierre being half-dragged behind her._

_"What happened to you...?" Ran asked silently causing the woman to stop._

_"You did..." She answered plainly before dispersing altogether._

_**...**_

"What's going on?" Aoko asked worriedly as she watched Ran pack up some of her belongings.

"We have to get out of here" The girl answered slowly, on the brink of tears."

"W-what? Why?"

"I can't-" Ran began but stopped shortly, collapsing onto her knees in front of her bed.

"What?" Aoko asked, growing quite alarm. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"He's here" Ran answered weakly.

"...you mean...?"

"Yes" She answered with a nod. "And I have to go, we have to go before he-"

"Wheres Kaito?" Aoko asked looking about, "Does he know? Or your father?"

"Kaito does, and so does Mrs. Kawasaki"

"What? And she hasn't done anything about it-?" Aoko asked confused.

"Shes helping him" Ran answered with a sigh. "She brought him here, along with Pierre and Mr. Kawasaki"

"How could they work with him after everything?" Aoko asked, mainly to herself.

"He told me that they felt bad, that after they learned of his wife and child they wanted to help him...so they smuggled him out of the view of the police and claimed the fire burnt his remains..."

"That's impossible..." Aoko began but was cut off.

"No, I saw him" Ran said slowly. "And he is very much alive, in fact Pierre told me he sent a message that day in the hospital, one that never reached me..."

"What did it say?" Aoko asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that I can't stay here-"

"Then we should leave at once" The other girl said, pulling Ran to her feet. "Before he comes back."

"Before he starts singing songs in my head" Ran agreed in a puzzled state.

...

"We can't leave like this" Conan stated, as Kaito began packing up his own belongings.

"Well, we can't exactly stay here, Tantei-kun"

"But Pierre" Conan whispered, glancing to the floor with a worried gaze.

Kaito stopped in his tracks, his face faltering.

He knew, as much as Conan, that he couldn't just leave the other boy in the hands of that woman, that woman who once used to be so pleasant and charming.

At least that's what it had seem...

"I know" Kaito said, finally looking at his dear little critic.

Earning the others gaze as well.

"And I won't let that boy get hurt anymore"

"Really?" Conan asked, looking intently at Kaito, his eyes shining bright as if the other had become a knight in shining armor.

"Yeah" The teen said with a nod. "And it isn't just because he helped me save my Tantei-kun once upon a time"

Conan smiled at that, blushing slightly, remembering how Kaito had followed after him, or even more so...that night on the opera rooftop.

With that music that had floated from within the opera house.

_'Love me, that's all I ask of you...'_

"But we have to get Ran, and Aoko, out of here first" Kaito suddenly stated, breaking Conan's thoughts and causing him to nod back in agreement.

The small detective shook his head, trying to focus onto the matters that were presented,

there was no denying that this was going to be dangerous.

Kaito himself had nearly been close to the brink of death...

"The only problem however" Conan started slowly speaking with his mind, looking at the magician with serious eyes. "Is whether this time we'll make it out or not"

Kaito glanced at him,

his mind grasping onto what the other was saying.

"...I'll be fine" The magician stated, "What really matters...is you"

Conan sighed and then walked over to the thief, his eyes trailing the floor.

"I'll be fine too" He stated placing his hand on the others knee.

The other smiled down on it and then stood straight.

"We have to hurry-"

...

The park rang with excitement,

the sun just beginning to dip over the horizon,

soon it would be night, and soon Phantasma will be alive.

"Where could your father be?" Aoko asked, as the group continued their search through the park.

"Who knows" Ran muttered, her eyes always searching about her on guard.

"Well, we're getting no where like this" Kaito commented, huffing out, and dropping his suite cases, and Aoko's, onto the floor. "And these are getting heavy.

"Oh, stop whining" Aoko shot back.

"How about you try carrying these things for once" Kaito barked back, making Conan shrug.

'Honestly' Shinichi thought, his eight year-old eyes glancing every which way. 'Only they could argue at a time like this.'

"Doesn't the old man have a phone on him?" Kaito asked, finally ceasing his little argument with his childhood friend.

"He won't answer it" Conan answered with another sigh.

"Who won't answer what?" A voice asked causing the group to jump about.

Ran turned around in a rush suddenly finding herself face to face with the bird woman.

"F-Fleck" The girl stuttered out with a gasp of surprise.

"In the flesh" The bird woman said back, removing her small top-hat as a respectful greeting gesture.

"What are you doing here?" Conan asked quizzically.

"Eh, this is my turf, sweetie" The woman teased with a kind smile, pointing up at a banner that ran overhead, 'Phantasma'.

"This is where Phantasma is?" Aoko asked finally taking note of the large gate that shielded off a huge section of the park.

"Yes, so please do stay around for the grad opening-"

"Oh, we're not staying" Kaito interrupted, with a cold stare, one that mimicked Conan's.

"Oh, why not?" Fleck asked, pretending to seem as if this upset her.

"Mr. Y, that's why" Conan answered with a stern gaze.

Fleck froze, her eyes glancing from person to person.

"What has happened?" She asked, now showing a real sign of true emotion.

"Nothing that concerns you" Kaito answered back, ushering the girls and Conan with him.

The bird woman stiffened and then gripped the teen's arm.

"Anything that concerns Mr. Y, concerns me, even if it has to do with her" The woman barked, pointing at Ran.

"What do you know about her?" Aoko asked, stepping in front of the other girl.

"Everything" Fleck answered.

...

Pierre shuddered as he was pushed forward,

nearly falling over the desk that held Mr. Y's papers.

"Careful" A voice ordered, causing the youngster to look up.

"Sorry Mr. Y" He apologized, looking up at the figure, noting that his mother was right to know that he would be here.

"What are you-?" The man began asking but stopped when Mrs. Kawasaki entered.

"Hes my son" The woman answered with a serious note,

glancing at the man in the most sinister manner, "And he wishes to inform you on how his debut went".

"His debut?" The man asked looking at the boy.

"His solo" The women stated with a fake smile. "Tell him" the women ordered shoving her boy forward once more. "Go ahead, tell him".

The boy stumbled forward,

his eyes full of hurt and distress.

He clearly didn't want to be here, and he clearly was just crying moments ago.

"I did very well" Pierre stated slowly and softly. "I sung 'Not when I'm around', and the crowd applauded me."

"That's great" Mr. Y stated sensing every bit of uncomfortableness.

"And tell him who you performed with" Mrs. Kawasaki pestered.

Pierre then grew quiet,

deciding that the floor was more interesting to look at.

He didn't want to speak, he didn't even want to be here,

but his mother had dragged him down to the underground lair in the hopes of finding the very man she had assisted, along with his father.

"Tell him!" The woman shouted causing him to jump. "Tell him!"

"Ran Mouri" He squealed.

"Ran Mouri" The woman stated in a crude imitation of her son.

"Ran Mouri..." The man whispered softly.

"Yes, but I-"Pierre began.

"Don't bother speaking about yourself with him" Mrs. Kawasaki suddenly retorted to her son.

"Can't you see that the master is at work? Can't you see that his mind is somewhere else? Can't you see that obviously that he is thinking of things more important than you?"

"Careful madame, you're forgetting yourself" Mr. Y stated, trying to withhold his anger.

"Don't you see he forgot what this is? Opening day, big deal, what a fuss. Our success means not I guess compared to the things that the master must do-!"

"That is quite enough!" Mr. Y ordered, raising his voice and then dropping it entirely.

The three then remained quiet, glancing about, until the man moved over to his desk, turning his back on the woman.

Pierre sighed, his eyes showing every sign of his unhappiness.

Oh, how he wished things could go back to normal...to how it used to be...

"Ran Mouri!" The woman suddenly screamed. "Ran Mouri-!"

"Ran Mouri..." Pierre whispered sadly.

"Pierre. Leave. Now!" The woman ordered causing her little boy to jump up and run out of the darken room is a flash.

When his steps had clattered into silence the woman had turned back to Mr. Y,

her nostrils still flaring. "How many times must I remind you...?" She asked in wonderment and anger.

"In the opera house, when the mob surrounded you, who was there?

We were there! Where was she, when the lawmen hounded you?

Gone, long gone. We stayed on! Who concealed you safe away,

smuggled you up to here?

Sought a way to escape dismay-"

"I don't see the problem, this is ancient history." Mr. Y reminded her, barely even tossing her a side glance.

"And once here, who hired you, who stood by you? My husband and I.

While they kept you on display, who kept working day and night?

Who gave you their very lives?

And who helped you buy your space? Who helped you finance your schemes?

Who didn't quit until you were a hit, and your hit could become your dream? And who stayed with you, helped you and advised you? We stayed with you, loved and idolized you. She betrayed you, shunned you and despised you!

She chose to leave you for dead, and chose to run-

It's long past time you faced up to it-!"

"Enough!" The man barked, creating a tremble throughout the room. "You'll be repaid as I promised you would. Now, if you've anything left to say...?"

The woman glared at the man's back, stepping forward with each quiet second.

"She is leaving you" She whispered over his shoulder. "...again"

And with that the woman turned on her heels and fled.

Leaving with any sense of wickedness she had blossomed into the room.

Mr. Y sighed, his shoulders falling to his sides...

His mind reeling around what Mrs. Kawasaki had said.

_'She is leaving you...again'_

**"Oh, Ran! Oh, Ran!"** The man began to sing softly.** "Yes you fled from my face once before, **

**but Ran...what we share, even you can't ignore, my Ran! I'll be no longer denied!**

**I'll have you back by my side, My sweet Ran!**

**And come what may, I swear somehow, someway, I will hear you sing once more - today!"**

The man sighed, dropping his head and looking around for an idea,

**anything that could possibly help him.**

"Why, oh why..." He whispered, grabbing a few things to get ready to depart from the current room.

"Must my life be so cursed with complications...?"**  
><strong>

_**...**_

**End of chapter.**

**Phew, got another one done, and the whole ending plot hasn't even started.**

**Phew.**

**Man, the only regret is that this story is lacking a lot of Kaito and Conan, but believe me I am trying.**

**Hopefully you got some emotional feeling between them when they were talking about Pierre, because that's how I tried to write it.**

**Believe me though, there will be some jealous mad Kaito action soon,**

**and a nice climax.**

**So just keep reading please, and hopefully the story itself is very interesting to make up for the loss. (Again I'm sorry for that).**

**Please review and...stuff.**

**Sorry for grammar.**

**- Peace.**_**  
><strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**A continuation like this is a must.**

**Hello dear readers,**

**I hope you are having a horrible day because that's what you're supposed to be having on this Halloween weekend.**

**I am, despite all the shit in my family currently, having a good morning today.**

**Yesterday had been hell but for someone reason I am so cheerful today.**

**Maybe it's because it's almost Halloween.**

**I don't know if you could tell, but Halloween is my favorite holiday!**

**It's my freakin Christmas!**

**Anyway,  
><strong>

**I've been wanting to update so badly so here it is.**

_**...**_

_"What's going on?" Aoko asked worriedly as she watched Ran pack up some of her belongings._

_"We have to get out of here" The girl answered slowly, on the brink of tears."_

_"W-what? Why?"_

_"He's here" Ran answered weakly._

_..._

_"Don't bother speaking about yourself with him" Mrs. Kawasaki suddenly retorted to her son, Pierre._

_"Can't you see that the master is at work? Can't you see that his mind is somewhere else? Can't you see that obviously that he is thinking of things more important than you?"_

_"Careful madame, you're forgetting yourself" Mr. Y stated, trying to withhold his anger._

_"Don't you see he forgot what this is? Opening day, big deal, what a fuss. Our success means not I guess compared to the things that the master must do-!"_

_"That is quite enough!" Mr. Y ordered, raising his voice and then dropping it entirely._

_"Who gave you their very lives? And who stayed with you, helped you and advised you? We stayed with you, loved and idolized you. She betrayed you, shunned you and despised you!_

_She chose to leave you for dead, and chose to run-_

_It's long past time you faced up to it-!"_

_"Enough!" The man barked, creating a tremble throughout the room. "You'll be repaid as I promised you would. Now, if you've anything left to say...?"_

_The woman glared at the man's back, stepping forward with each quiet second._

_"She is leaving you" She whispered over his shoulder. "...again"_

_And with that the woman turned on her heels and fled._

_Leaving with every sense of wickedness she had blossomed into the room._

_Mr. Y sighed, his shoulders falling to his sides..._

_"Why, oh why..." He whispered, grabbing a few things to get ready to depart from the current room._

_"Must my life be so cursed with complications...?"_

...

"This is impossible" Aoko stated with a shrug, glancing every which way she could.

"We'll never find him at this rate" Ran agreed silently.

Conan glanced between the two and then looked up at Kaito, they had to get out of here, he and him both knew it, but suppose they could leave the old man behind and take the girls to safety and then return back here.

The magician thief glanced at Conan, fully comprehending what the other was mentally saying.

"There's no other way" He said aloud, earning a nod from the detective.

"We're going to get you two out of here" Kaito then said to Ran and Aoko, surprising them, "I and Conan will come back here and look for your dad"

"No" Aoko muttered with a look of worry. "You can't just expect us to let you guys be in here with yourselves-"

"But I want to be assured that you'll be safe" The other said back.

"I want to know whether you'll be safe too" Aoko retorted.

The thief just stared at his childhood friend and then glanced at Ran.

Out of all of them she was probably the most important one to protect.

"We for sure have to get Ran out of here, and someone needs to accompany her" He then said to Aoko, who instantly clicked it all together in here head.

'Yeah, that's right...Ran is the one whose in trouble the most.'

"Fine" Aoko muttered with a nod.

The group of four looked at each other, noting an understanding between them, not noticing a huge crowd of attributes wandering to them.

**"La-la-la-la-la-lalala-!"** They all chanted in a wicked tone, mixing into the crowd of spectators who came to watch.

**"Kidnap the Phantom guests, lock them up real tight. Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights"**

The attributes began singing, stalking abroad through every person.

**"First, we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait" **One of them declare, grabbing out a bear trap and daring for anyone to confront them.** "When they comes a-sniffing we will snap the trap and close the gate"**

**"Wait! I've got a better plan to catch this whole crowd in a flash"** Another declared raising a sword-ed blade into the sky.** "Let's pop them in a boiling pot and when they're done we'll butter them up"**

**"Kidnap the Phantom guests, throw them in a box. Bury them for ninety years, then see if they will talk."**

**"Then the great O'master Mr. Y, can take the whole thing over then. He'll be so pleased, we do declare, that he will cook them very rare**"

**"Wheeee! Oooooohooo! Yum, yum, yum, yum"**

The attributes came to crowd around the four, circling about them and chanting to the music.

**"I say that we take a cannon, aim it at their face and then, say hi three times and when they answer they will be no more"**

**"You're so stupid, think now, if we blow him up into smithereens, we may lose some pieces, and then Mr. Y will beat us black and green"**

** "Kidnap the Phantom Guests, tie them in a bag. Throw them in the ocean, then see if they'll be sad"**

Through the crowd came a large dragon like puppet, with even more attributes beneath it.

**"Because the great O'master Mr. Y is the meanest guy around, if I were on his vengeful list, I'd get out of town."**

**"He'll be so pleased by our success, that he'll reward us too, I'll bet"**

**"Perhaps he'll make his special brew, of snake and spider stew - Mmmmmm!"**

**"We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride. We do our best to please him and stay on his good side"**They all declared, dancing in spirals and flowing flames abroad.

**"I've got something, listen now, this one is real good, you'll see. We'll surround them and snatch them easily," **Fleck suddenly began, appearing from beneath the dragon.

**"Upon their place there will be a note. Telling their families we have took them now, give them a map to where to go"**

**"And then we'll have them all in One, two, three!"**

In that instant the over-sized dragon whirled around the four, causing a huge confusion amongst them.

"Tantei-kun-!" Kaito suddenly hollered as he was shoved over to one side.

"Get off me!" Came another voice.

**"Kidnap the Phantom guests, beat them with a stick. Lock them up for ninety years, see what makes them tick."**

**"Kidnap the Phantom guests, chop them into bits, the great O'master Mr. Y is sure to get his kicks."**

**"Kidnap the Phantom guests, see what we will see. Lock them in a cage and then throw away the key! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"**

The whole area suddenly lit up in lights and smoke, confusing the whole lot and causing a few kids to scream.

When it had dispersed, the attributes were all lined up ready for their bows, but the dragon was no more.

The crowd applauded, laughing and cheering happily, not taking notice of the fact that the group of four that had been surrounded were now only two.**  
><strong>

Kaito looked around, whirling his eyes to see his tantei-kun.

"Where did they go?" He asked in both anger and shock.

The brunette next to him simply looked at Kaito, with the all so obvious answer in her eyes.

Kaito now peered at the girl,

he had at first thought it was Aoko but it was Ran...

"Wheres Aoko?" The thief suddenly asked his voice becoming hoarse.

"They took her" She muttered with a cry. "And Conan"

'And Conan' Kaito thought bitterly, his heart clenching tight.

The magician suddenly stood tall, storming over to the attributes who were now dispersing before the crowd.

"Where are they?" He asked bitterly, seizing one of the trapeze females.

"Who?" She asked all so casually despite his manner.

"You know who" Thew thief answered with a glare.

The girl simply smiled and then glanced over to the floor, Kaito followed the gaze and found himself staring at a note by Ran's feet..

...

_"Upon their place there will be a note. Telling their families we have took them now, give them a map to where to go"_

_"And then we'll have them all in One, two, three!"_

_..._

**And fin.**

**At least for now.**

**Sorry it's kinda short but I have lots to do.  
><strong>

**Man, I am just glad I am still able to update something this weekend.**

**Like I said, I have lots to do.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed.**

**And I also hope that you have a Happy Halloween tomorrow.**

**Please review and stuff.**

**- Peace._  
><em>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Man, I've been waiting to post up the next part,**

**and I know you readers are getting antsy over what will become of Conan.**

**I bet many of you are also wondering why they took Aoko, huh?**

**Well, it'll be answered shortly.**

**Anyway, let the curtain rise on my puppets!**

**[Who I do not, officially, own outside of Pierre and the Kawasakis of course-]**

_**...**_

_**"We're his little henchmen and we take our job with pride. We do our best to please him and stay on his good side"**Mr. Y's attributes sang, dancing in spirals and flowing flames abroad._

_**"I've got something, listen now, this one is real good, you'll see. We'll surround them and snatch them easily," **Fleck suddenly began, appearing from beneath the dragon that had swirled into the crowd of spectators._

_**"Upon their place there will be a note. Telling their families we have took them now, give them a map to where to go"**_

_**"And then we'll have them all in One, two, three!"**_

_In that instant the over-sized dragon whirled around Conan, Ran, Aoko, and Kaito, causing a huge confusion amongst them._

_"Tantei-kun-!" Kaito suddenly hollered as he was shoved over to one side._

_"Get off me!" Came another voice._

_**"Kidnap the Phantom guests, beat them with a stick. Lock them up for ninety years, see what makes them tick."**_

_**"Kidnap the Phantom guests, chop them into bits, the great O'master Mr. Y is sure to get his kicks."**_

_**"Kidnap the Phantom guests, see what we will see. Lock them in a cage and then throw away the key! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"**_

_The whole area suddenly lit up in lights and smoke, confusing the whole lot and causing a few kids to scream._

_When it had dispersed, the attributes were all lined up ready for their bows, but the dragon was no more._

_The crowd applauded, laughing and cheering happily, not taking notice of the fact that the group of four that had been surrounded were now only two.**  
><strong>_

_Kaito looked around, whirling his eyes to see his tantei-kun._

_"Where did they go?" He asked in both anger and shock._

_The brunette next to him simply looked at Kaito, with the all so obvious answer in her eyes._

_Kaito now peered at the girl,_

_he had at first thought it was Aoko but it was Ran..._

_"Wheres Aoko?" The thief suddenly asked his voice becoming hoarse._

_"They took her" She muttered with a cry. "And Conan"_

_'And Conan' Kaito thought bitterly, his heart clenching tight._

_The magician suddenly stood tall, storming over to the attributes who were now dispersing before the crowd._

_"Where are they?" He asked bitterly, seizing one of the trapeze females._

_"Who?" She asked all so casually despite his manner._

_"You know who" The thief answered with a glare._

_The girl simply smiled and then glanced over to the floor, Kaito followed the gaze and found himself staring at a note by Ran's feet.._

...

"Where are we, where are you taking me?" Conan asked a bit roughly, as he was escorted through a tunnel of some sorts.

When that dragon had gone around them, he had been snatched up and placed into a sack, now he had no idea where he was.

But from what he deduced,

he was underground, possibly under the amusement park itself, at least that would explain all the slight noises from above.

'Dammit' He thought, his eyes following the attributes who were leading him to who knows where, 'What am I going to do?'

**"As you know, I am Miss Fleck"** Fleck began singing as musical notes began soaring through the dark tunnel.

**"The Mighty Squelch"** The second, unfamiliar, attribute sang.

**"Skeletonal"** The third stated, this one being the familiar tattooed skeleton.

**"At your service"** All three declared, Fleck turning to glance at him, and the other two making sure to barricade an exit behind him.

**"And his..."** Fleck added, full of adoration.

**"Come along and follow us"** Skeletonal began, his voice rising.

**"Come and follow faster"** Fleck continued.

**"Come along and follow us"** Squelch sang.

**"Come and meet the master"** All three sand in harmony. **"Hurry up and follow us, hurry if you care to, soon the dark will swallow us...follow if you dare**

**to..."**

"...is this where Mr. Y lives?" Conan began, following the trio, making sure to be on his toes.

'If he is here...' He thought, eyes glaring halfway, 'Then I could knock him out with a sleep dart and hopefully escape and get the others in time...' The boy continued to think as he glanced up at Fleck, 'But with them here...it's a risk...'

"This is where he works" Skeletonal answered.

"Step lively child" Fleck stated, her voice sounding a bit sinister.

"He is waiting" Squelch ended, ushering him into a massive doorway.

The boy stepped forward, the door closing behind him, leaving him alone in the massive room,

or at least that had been his first impression.

A figure of a man sat by an organ, one that reflected a resemblance to the one beneath the opera house, in fact,

this whole place seemed to be an exact replica of it, only more up to date and even stranger...

"What is this place...?" He asked slowly, knowing that the other man already knew he was there.

The figure stood, turning to gaze at him through the familiar black mask, his eyes peering at him in wonder.

"This is my realm, my illusion domain..." He answered, looking about to glance at every detail. "For music and beauty, and art..."

Conan glanced at the man, making sure to look un-suspicious to it all.

"So...this is where you live now?" He inquired earning a slight chuckle from the other.

"Well, I couldn't exactly remain where I once was, now could I?"

"True" The shorter one answered, moving about the room to stare at the many trinkets about.

"You may look around if you wish" The man stated, causing Conan to half glance at him. "I hope everything here is to your interest and liking"

The boy slightly nodded at that and actually looked about, eying the man's many creations.

Before him sat countless music boxes, each different from the one before it, but when played it was the same tune...

"Look with your heart..." Conan whispered as the tune started up.

"Yes" The man stated, peering over the table, "It is a favorite among many"

Conan nodded once again and then glanced at a switch on the table.

"What is that?" The boy asked, feeling quite nosey.

"Why don't you pull it and find out...?" The man asked, amusement in his voice, as if he had been waiting for him to ask him that very question.

Conan was very suspicious of the man,

but the switch was irking at him, daring him to pull the lever,

and hadn't this man said he would never harm him...?

He hadn't tried anything thus far...

Yet, still...

It was a risk...

The inner Shinichi of him was screaming at him to leave it alone,

yet the inner Conan/Detective was telling him it wouldn't hurt to find out.

So, he moved hesitantly forward,

stepping slowly towards the lever, his breath hitching.

"Go ahead" the man encouraged as his hand reached up towards it.

'Just do it' A voice within him whispered, as he paused in his actions.

'Do it!' It screamed as he pulled the trigger down.

Instantly, a blast of music enveloped the room,

igniting a brilliant radiant show of light and sparks all around.

**"Have you ever yearned to go, past the world you think you know?"** The man began singing to the rock beat that had enveloped the whole room.** "Been **

**in thrall to the call of the Beauty Underneath?**"

**"Have you let it draw you in, past the place where dreams begin? Felt the full breathless pull of the Beauty Underneath?"**

**"When the dark unfolds it's wings, do you sense the strangest things? Things no-one would ever guess? Things mere words cannot express?"**

"Yes" Conan felt himself answering, his voice becoming light and a bit hoarse.

**"Do you find yourself beguiled, by the dangerous and wild? Do you feed on the need for the Beauty Underneath?"**

As the man continued a chandelier of golden hands suddenly appeared from the ceiling, grip onto levers that sat above,

**"Have you felt your senses surge, and surrendered to the urge? And been hooked as you looked at the Beauty Underneath?"**

A large mechanical Gorilla suddenly began playing to the beat, it moving and working seemingly on it's own accord.

**"When you stare behind the night, can you glimpse it's primal might, might you hunger to posses?"**

**"Hunger that you can't repress?"**

A smoke screen suddenly became apparent as it danced about the room, swirling to every beat,

reflecting every light that bounced and shimmered.**  
><strong>

"Yes" Conan answered once again, not being able to begin to wonder what was going on.

His mind seemed to feel light, his thoughts running obscure...

"It seems so beautiful...so strange yet beautiful" He whispered. "Everything is just as you said..."

His eyes wandered over to a panel that was now moving and reflecting a room of mirrors, each one swirling and casting a different ghoul within it.

**"And the resemblance, the all so resemblance, I know inside you can't be, and yet you and he see the very same way!"**

**"When it lifts it's voice and sings,"**

"And sings" Conan repeated,

**"Don't you feel amazing things?"**

"Amazing things" He repeated, watching another auto-bot move about the room and and spew small fireworks.

**"Things you know you can't confess? Things you thirst for nonetheless?"**

"Tell me you need it to, need the beauty underneath" He whispered.

**"You can feel it?"** The man asked in tune.

"Yes"

**"Come closer!"**

"Yes"

**"You've no fear of the Beauty Underneath- You can face it!" **

"Yes"

**"You can see it!"**

"Yes"

**"You see through to the Beauty Underneath!"**

Conan stepped forward, moving towards the figure as his vision began to blur,

'What's happening...?' He was barely able to ask himself.**  
><strong>

** "- To The Splendour!"**

"And The Splendour!" Conan repeated.

**"To The Glory!"**

"Glory!"

**"To the truth of the Beauty Underneath!"**

"The Beauty Underneath!"

**"You'll Accept It."**

"Yes!"

**"You'll Embrace It!"**

"Yes!"

**"Let Me Show You The Beauty Underneath!"**

"The Beauty Underneath!"

**"To The Splendour!"**

"Splendour!"

**"To The Glory!"**

"Glory!"

**"To The Truth Of The Beauty Underneath!"**

"The Beauty Underneath!"

**"You'll Accept It."**

"Yes!"

**"You'll Embrace It!"**

"Yes!"

**"Let Me Show You The Beauty Underneath-!"**

Conan fell unconscious, his mind racing through every thought before it turned black.

His tiny small body fell to the floor,

causing the man to smile to himself.

"We will be a family soon..." The man whispered to Conan, pulling him into an affectionate hug. "Once Mouri Ran sings tonight, I will snatch her away and then you and I, and her, can be happy..."

From across the room, Fleck peered into the man's domain,

her eyes staring at the man who never seems to notice the real her, always looking at the person presented instead.

"You may fear me now, for all I've done...but I am a good man, and all I want is my family back..."

**"Is there music in your head? Have you followed where it lead? And been graced with the taste of the Beauty Underneath...?"** She sang in a whisper,

her heart clenching.

"What is it that you want?" Came Mr. Y's voice, as he placed Conan on the small sofa that adorned his new room.

"I wanted to inform you that Mouri Ran has been captured, and that she is resting, we will prepare her for her performance soon..." Fleck answered, moving forward slowly.

"Great" The man said back, barely casting a glance at the bird woman.

"You are very found of this boy...?" Fleck answered slowly,

frightened that the man may yell at her for being so nosey.

"Indeed..." he answered calmly, looking at the boy.

"He is a bit strange" The woman stated back, earning a low chuckle.

"Aren't we all?" Mr. Y asked, finally turning to look at her.

Fleck stared at the man, and then looked at the boy.

"If only I had a family..." She whispered slowly, perking the man's ears up unknowingly.

"If you had a family...?" The man asked back after a quiet minute or two.

"I would cherish them, and give them all I could" She answered.

"How so...?" He asked back, slightly sounding uninterested now.

"I would, well...do you really want to know?"

"Yes, yes, of course" The man answered in a bored fashion.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do, I do."

"I've always had this dream... ever since I was a skinny little slip of a thing and my rich Aunt Kettie used to take me down to the seaside, August Bank" She

began in a fond tone, reminiscing to a time where she was once very happy. "Holiday... the pier... Makin' little castles in the sand...Ooh, I can still feel me toes

wigglin' around in the briney!"

**"By the sea, Mr. Y, that's the life I covet, by the sea, **

**Mr. Y, ooh, I bet you'd love it! You and me,**

** Mr. Y, we could be alone"** She sang, only to be outright ignored by the man before her.

**"In a house wot we'd almost own, down by the sea"**

"Wouldn't that be smashing?" She asked him, who now finally looked up at her.

"Yeah, sure" He told her, still outright ignoring her. "Could you please let be?"

The woman stared at the man hurtful but then nodded and composed herself.

"Of course"

...

**And done.**

**Just realized, **

**I didn't mention Aoko really, **

**unless you got that little hint there,**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed,**

**Please review and stuff,**

**and...**

**- Peace.**

**(Oh, and sorry for grammar.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This story doesn't seem to get many reviews compared to my others but I just love writing it,**

**hopefully there are more readers who just aren't reviewing,**

**so that this won't be a waste.**

**For those still reviewing, I thank you.**

**Anyway, still mystery left behind this, nay?**

**Everybody seems to be wondering, 'what will happen next?'**

**Well, lets just see...  
><strong>

_**...**_

_Conan fell unconscious, his mind racing through every thought his mind could possess before it turned black._

_His tiny small body fell to the floor,_

_causing the man to smile to himself._

_"We will be a family soon..." The man whispered to Conan, pulling him into an affectionate hug. "Once Mouri Ran sings tonight, I will snatch her away and then you and I, and her, can be happy..."_

_From across the room, Fleck peered into the man's domain,_

_her eyes staring at the man who never seems to notice the real her, always looking at the person presented instead._

_"What is it that you want?" Came Mr. Y's voice, as he placed Conan on the small sofa that adorned his new room._

_"I wanted to inform you that Mouri Ran has been captured, and that she is resting, we will prepare her for her performance soon..." Fleck answered, moving forward slowly._

_"Great" The man said back, barely casting a glance at the bird woman._

_"You are very found of this boy...?" Fleck asked slowly,_

_frightened that the man may yell at her for being so nosey._

_"Indeed..." he answered calmly, looking at the boy._

_"If only I had a family..." She whispered slowly, perking the man's ears up unknowingly. "I've always had this dream... ever since I was a skinny little slip of a thing and my rich Aunt Kettie used to take me down to the seaside, August Bank" She_

_began in a fond tone, reminiscing to a time where she was once very happy._

_**"By the sea, Mr. Y, that's the life I covet, by the sea, **_

_**Mr. Y, ooh, I bet you'd love it! You and me,**_

_** Mr. Y, we could be alone"** She sang, only to be outright ignored by the man before her._

_**"In a house wot we'd almost own, down by the sea"**_

_"Wouldn't that be smashing?" She asked him, who now finally looked up at her._

_"Yeah, sure" He told her, still outright ignoring her. "Could you please let me be?"_

_The woman stared at the man hurtful but then nodded and composed herself._

_"Of course"_

...

The way Kaito ran through the crowd scared Ran more than she had ever been before.

Sure, she was worried about Aoko and Conan but the man wouldn't hurt them, he didn't hurt Conan nor her that night, nearly a year ago. But then again he had never taken Aoko, in fact...what would he want with her anyway?

Ran kept up at a nice pace, following the other teen willingly,

he had read over the note countless times and now,

he was quite sure to where to go.

At least that's what it seemed, but if this was just another famous trick from the ghost then they were being led into a trap.

'I'm coming Tantei-kun' Kaito thought to himself,

running nearly as fast as his heart was beating,

nearly as fast as his mind shattered with the realization that it was quite possible that the very boy could be gone for good.

He glanced back solemnly, reassuring that Mouri Ran was still behind him,

'He wouldn't leave without her...yet, why hadn't he took her?'

The thief thought long and hard over the reasoning of that man and then it clicked inside his head like a easily understood magic trick,

'They grabbed the wrong girl'

...

Aoko awoke slowly, her head beating down on her like a drum,

was she dead...?

No, she was very much alive, and yet she was somewhere very unfamiliar.

The girl sat up, her nerves racking within her very pulse.

'Where am I?' She thought as she glanced in every which way,

trying to locate any clue, or any door or window to figure out where she currently was.

But there was no window...

no door, only a vanity dresser in the corner with a large mirror and a case of makeup sitting upon a beautiful almost peacock color like dress.

She stood up,

glancing about several more times until a note caught her attention.

**Mouri Ran,**

**Mr. Y has decided that you will perform tonight at the opening of Phantasma, so get ready and get dressed, the attributes will be over at seven to escort you. If you are not ready by then, then I should inform you that your precious little boy with the overly-large spectacles is in our care. So we wouldn't want to do something that we may regret, now would we? Sincerely, Fleck**

Aoko gasped, reading over the letter countless times.

They had thought she was Ran,

and they expect her to perform...

The girl, helplessly, turned about again but found nothing to rescue her,

it was as if this room was a box, but surely there was an exit somewhere.

Countless times,

she felt the walls, countless times,

she ran her fingers over the floor,

and countless times,

she found nothing and fell against the bed she had been sleeping on previously.

Part of her told her to just return back into the realm of an unconscious state,

yet the other half, the one that sounded like her father, barked that she had a duty.

She couldn't let them hurt Conan, she had to play along, she had to plan this through...

Growing up,

Kaito had always told her that the way to surprise a crowd was to catch them off guard, and her father had always told her that in order to catch a thief then you had to take a few steps ahead of the game,

yet her father hasn't ever gotten close to catching Kaito Kid, so was he really of any help?

Aoko stared into the vanity mirror, it adorned by small light bulbs running around it's frame,

intercepting her image and a plan...

Tonight,

She would be Mouri Ran.

...

Mouri-san laughed cheerfully as a red blush swept across his face,

another bottle of alcohol still present in his hands.

He didn't know why he was laughing, but it didn't really matter to him, now did it?

He looked about the bar, it seemingly emptied,recalling that it looked quite similar to a pub that had been in one of Yoko Okino's movies.

'She had looked so fine in that movie' Mouri thought as he drank another glass, what was that like his fifth one only?

The bartender, behind him chuckled softly, doing who knows what, his back facing him.

"How a-about another glass?" Mouri asked, trying to keep his balance intact with his seat.

"Nope" the bartender said, his back still facing the detective. "You still haven't paid me for the last, oh, ten rounds"

"Ten?" Mouri asked, nearly falling onto the floor once again.

"Surely, i-it was less than that...b-but if it's munny you want, th-then..." The guy began, reaching into his pockets, for several seconds he padded around his suit, coming out empty-handedly. "M-my wallet...?' He asked stupidly, chuckling at first, "My WALLET!"

The detective jumped up, his eyes wide and crashed to the floor, gliding amongst it like a stupid drunk, which at this point he every much was.

"I w-was robbed" He declared, getting to his feet again.

The bartender shrugged, his back still to him, and then sighed.

"Well, no money, no drinks, and since you can't pay it is in my right to send for authorities-"

"N-no, no-" Mouri began, crossing his arms and realizing his tie was currently on his head. "We don't n-need no cops, surely y-you, if you were a f-famous detective, wounded want the authorities to s-see you like this..."

The bartender chuckled a bit to himself, and then nodded.

"Okay then, how about we make a deal-" The bartender began, nearly turning about before a voice caused him to turn back around.

"Mouri Kogoro" Mrs. Kawasaki hollered, causing said man to nearly trip over his own feet as he turned around to face the woman.

"O-oh, long time no see" He greeted back, fixing his tie to its rightful place.

"I want you and your daughter and your party to leave my park at once" She declared, standing tall and efficient.

"B-but our vacation has just started-" The man declared back with a light swoon.

"Hes here" The woman shouted, placing her hands on her hips, a note that Mouri didn't let go unnoticed before he gasped in suprise.

"You mean HE?" Mouri asked, fully comprehending what the other was saying.

"Yes" The woman answered, knowing that she was playing her cards right. "And you must leave before he makes his move, it's the best for you family" She said, almost pretending to even care about the girl who had destroyed her life.

Mouri froze, contemplating things as the woman smirked.

She knew that the man was afraid of the ghost, she knew, so there shouldn't be any reason for why he wouldn't leave-

Mouri suddenly busted out into a fit of drunken laughs, his eyes gracing over for a bit.

"Well, if the old g-ghost wants to tussle then let him" He hollered, still in a drunk madness state.

Mrs. Kawasaki grumbled, glaring at the man before gripping his suit and shaking him.

"You're in danger. Leave!"

"I b-bested him before, and I shall do it again" Mouri said back further agitating the woman.

"You'll regret this" She barked tossing him back and moving to leave the empty bar, leaving the detective alone with the bartender.

"I'm not scared of hi-him" He shouted as she retreated, "If he were t-to face me face-to-face, man-to-man..."

The room suddenly became silent,

finally dawning Mouri to realize that he was very much alone now.

Overhead a dark menacing music began,

dimming the room into a darker shade of what it once was.

The bartender, who had remained unseen by him to this point finally turned around to reveal his black familiar mask.

"N-no" Mouri stuttered out, stepping back, "It can't be..."

"Not afraid of me, you say?" The masked figure, the ghost, the whatever-you-want-to-call-him, asked his voice mixing in within the dark loud music.

"Stay back or I'll kill you, I p-promise you!" Mouri shouted back, trying to remain standing, a very hard thing to do with his current state of mind.

"Of course." The man retorted, stepping closer to the detective, "As you say, you've beaten me before, but that was a long time ago, detective. And we were playing a different game."

"Look at you, deep in debt" The ghost began singing with the music. "Stinking drunk - pitiful. Shall we two make a bet? Devil take he hindmost"

"Look at you, foul as sin. Hideous - horrible" Mouri shot back, trying to remain calm. "Call the stakes, deal me in. **Devil take the hindmost**" He ended, mimicking and mocking how the ghost had sang the last note.

"Our Ran shall choose tonight" The ghost began.

"Let her choose what?" Mouri asked.

"Will she stay or will she go" He answered.

"Draw the line" Mouri said back, not even taking into consideration on what he really was doing.

"If she sings you lose tonight"

"I won't lose" Mouri stated.

"You leave from here"

"Fine!"

"Disappear" The ghost added.

"Fine! And if she won't, if I win?" Mouri asked, his eyes glaring daggers.

"All your debts wiped away, fame and fortune for capturing me"

"Very well, let's begin" Mouri stated, a grin on his still quite red face.

**"Devil take the hindmost"**They both sand in union.

**"Our game, it's been changed**" The ghost sang.

"You think you're in control?" Mouri asked, his voice becoming stern.

**"Every throw risking her"**

"You think you'll win?"

**"All the rules rearranged****, fate designed in my fave"  
><strong>

"I won then, I'll win now, you can't have my daughter" Mouri stated, as the man continued his song.

**"Cut the deck, let us play. Roll your die once again"**

"And when the game is done?"

**"Either way!"**

**"Devil take the hindmost"**They sung again in union, Mouri doing it mostly to play along with the man who dared to challenge his skills.

**"Now Ran shall choose, at last, will she stay or will she go."**

"Shes scared of you" Mouri pointed out.

**"Yet does she care of me, more than you? Would she choose her drunken dad?"**

"I'm her father"

**"Yet do you wonder, if she questions, why her mom let you go? Possibly, she thinks you would, forget her and toss her gone"**

"How do you know about Eri?" Mouri asked, his chest clenching at the mans ridicule words. Ran didn't think that...no...

**"Deal the cards, let them fall"**The ghost continued, ignoring the question.

**"Choose your hand, try your best.**

"I see your bluff - the game is on"

**"And he who wins, wins it all"**

**"Devil take he hindmost!"**

**"She walks, you leave together**" The ghost mainly sang to himself, leaving the man with the deal.

** "Pockets full****. Debts paid.**** She sings - you leave alone.**** Devil take the hindmost."**

'What have I just done...?' Mouri thought to himself, glancing at the clock that hung in the bar.

He had to find Ran, and he only had an hour at best...until she sang...

_DEVIL TAKE THE HINDMOST._

_..._

**Yay, another completion.**

**Man, I love this song,**

**It's so catchy...**

**Anyway, hoped you found this chapter good.**

**Man, I love protective Kaito, more of him to come.**

**This story is coming together, no?**

**Sorry for grammar, please review.**

**- Peace.**_  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back!**

**ugh, I've been wanting to update this.**

** don't why this is my favorite story to write on this site!**

**Anyway, I've been noticing the lack of Kaito and Conan and it's ticking me off now.**

**I developed this story early on and I completely forgot to include scenes for them because I had focused on the whole Phantom thing.**

**God, I'm so forgetful!**

**So just bear with me for now, but I promise a huge Kaito and Conan scene in here some where!  
><strong>

_**...**_

_If this was just another famous trick from the ghost then they were being led into a trap._

_'I'm coming Tantei-kun' Kaito thought to himself,_

_running nearly as fast as his heart was beating,_

_nearly as fast as his mind shattered with the realization that it was quite possible that the very boy could be gone for good._

_He glanced back solemnly, reassuring that Mouri Ran was still behind him,_

_'He wouldn't leave without her...yet, why hadn't he took her?'_

_The thief thought long and hard over the reasoning of that man and then it clicked inside his head like a easily understood magic trick,_

_'They grabbed the wrong girl'_

_..._

_Aoko couldn't let them hurt Conan, she had to play along, she had to plan this through..._

_Tonight,_

_She would be Mouri Ran._

_..._

_"Our Ran shall choose tonight" The ghost began._

_"Let her choose what?" Mouri asked._

_"Will she stay or will she go" He answered._

_"Draw the line" Mouri said back, not even taking into consideration on what he really was doing._

_"If she sings you lose tonight"_

_"I won't lose" Mouri stated._

_"You leave from here"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Disappear" The ghost added._

_"Fine! And if she won't, if I win?" Mouri asked, his eyes glaring daggers._

_"All your debts wiped away, fame and fortune for capturing me"_

_"Very well, let's begin" Mouri stated, a grin on his still quite red face._

_**DEVIL TAKE THE HINDMOST.**_

_'What have I just done...?' Mouri thought to himself, glancing at the clock that hung in the bar._

_He had to find Ran, and he only had an hour at best...until she sang..._

_..._

Conan walked about the room for the tenth time that day,

trying to find a door, or an exit of some sort.

That man,

always came and went, so there had to be an exit or entrance.

With a sigh, he collapsed onto the sofa thing.

'Ran is in danger' he thought looking about the room, 'And if he gets Kaito...'

Yeah, that was it, wasn't it?

He didn't nearly fear anything for Ran, that man adored her, but Kaito, he was the one who was going to get killed...

'I can't let that happen' The inner Shinichi stated, making his small shrunken body obey.

He had to keep looking, he couldn't just give up...

Not with Kaito's life on the line...

No, not his life...

If he were to die...then...then, that would mean the loss of everything...

Conan suddenly looked about, his ears picking up on a rise of music, one that began to sweep into the room.

**"Ladies, gents;"** The familiar voice of Skeletonal began singing from elsewhere.

**"You good sir"** Another voice sang.

**"And you my friend"** Fleck added in.

**"Everyone...time for fun (hahahaha)"**

Conan followed the trail of music until he was staring up at a hatchet that he hadn't seen before.

'No doubt it leads up to the park above' He thought as he looked about, there had to be some mechanic behind it.

**"Here tonight"** Skeletonal continued.

**"Reigning at this opening"**

A lever sat at the top of the wall just beneath the hatchet, disguised as a simple coat rack.

**"Mr. Y's next surprise!"** Fleck's voice mused, the music rising and falling to a strange Waltz beat.

**"Standing here upon our stage. The performance of the age"**

**"Wonders and astonishment's for your delications."** Skeletonal progressed.

**"Marvelous, atomitons, of his affections"**

**"Plus a finale to sweep you away!"** Fleck added almost sinister like.

The lever revealed a ladder way that released from the inner wall, leading directly up to the hatchet.

**"Brought from Beika to perform just one day!"**

**"Come see the breath-taking Ran Mouri!"**

Conan froze half-way up the ladder, his thoughts racing...

'He was making Ran sing, so that meant that he already had her...and that meant...that he might have already gotten Kaito.'

The waltz music echoed on still as he climbed up,

the hatch becoming closer and closer,

and then with a small twist of the hatch wheel it opened to bask in sunlight that strained the boy's eyes at first.

With a pause the boy stopped, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light of day, but when he looked about he was surprised to see that it wasn't sunlight he was seeing, but park lights,

massive lights the lid the night away.

The boy turned every which way, closing the hatch and realizing that it appeared to be just solid ground form the top.

'Where am I?" He thought as he turned about, immediately recognizing the wall that separated Phantasma from the rest of the park, only it was now different.

He was on the opposite side of it now, he was inside Phantasma.

From the far left, the shrunken detective spotted a door opening in the wall, the three attributes that had been singing entered with smiles.

They had no doubly been singing that waltz tune on the other side of the wall, where Conan had been kidnapped from just an hour or so ago.

"Mr. Y wants you to take your rounds to make sure all is ready" Fleck instructed the unknown attribute who instantly saluted and wheeled off on all four limbs, a wheeler...?

Conan instantly hid behind a Phantasma sign and watched the bird women instruct Skeletonal.

"Mr. Y wishes for you to bring the child now" She stated, sighing.

"What about Ms. Mouri Ran?" The guy asked, with a nod.

"We sent the others to make sure she is getting prep"

"And what will you be doing?" The man asked suspiciously.

"I need to adjust some final arrangements" The bird women simply answered, heading off to the other side of Phantasma where a huge building sat.

Conan watched the women and then began to follow but froze when the whole place suddenly lit up more with bright lights.

The whole place radiated in gold, violet, red, green, and any other color associated with a grand carnival.

It was spectacular, yet strange all the while, and as if the lights were a cue,

hundreds of strange looking people began to walk about.

It reminded the small detective a masquerade, only this one was much more grander and exotic.

'Focus' Shinichi's inner voice ordered making Conan's body snap back into the reality of it all.

'I have to find Kaito and Ran.'

...

Kaito held Ran close as they ran through another unauthorized zone,

pipes and trees running past them every which way.

"Where are we going?" Ran asked, her eyes hiding beneath the hat that she adorned.

Currently, both of them were wearing a disguise, ones that presented them to be much older than what they really were.

Kaito had took it as a measure of precaution, no doubt if the attributes saw them they would alert their leader.

"Phantasma" Kaito answered as they came to the wall that ran along the whole place.

"What?" Ran asked a bit on edge, stalling for a second or two.

"I have no doubt in my mind that Aoko and Conan are in there some where" Kaito simply said back helping Ran up the wall, using the tree as a latter.

"What if it's a trap?" Ran asked silently despite knowing quite well that she had a duty.

Kaito paused at that, looking at the girl.

She was right, he knew that, in fact if they were to get caught then that would mean death for Kaito and the capture of Mouri Ran.

"Stay here" Kaito ordered, stopping Ran from fully going over the wall.

"Stay here?" Ran whined looking about.

"Yeah" Kaito answered, as he sat on the very wall. "And don't get spotted."

"I can't stay here" She protested like a girl despite the situation.

"God, you're just like Aoko" Kaito chimed with a grin before disappearing.

"KAITO-!" She screamed into the night.

The Kaito Kid slipped into the area, adorning his now full white suit.

Mr. Y most definitely hasn't ever had to deal with a Kaito before,

and with his trademark eye-piece the attributes wouldn't note him to be anything but the famous thief, that is...

if they knew who he was.

'Ugh, that's a low thought' Kaito mused in his head as he slipped over a rooftop.

From below he could see many strange people, more attributes he presumed,

no these might have just been people in simple costumes.

The thief looked over everybody until he spotted Fleck exiting a huge white building, she had a smile on her face...suspicious.

"Bingo" The thief told himself, getting ready to leap forward.

"What did you find?" A small voice asked making him jump up in surprise.

The white-clad thief jumped a foot or two before he settled back onto the roof to see the view of his favorite little critic standing before him.

"Tantei-kun" The thief screamed pulling the other into a death's hug. "Thank-god, thank-god".

"Okay, yeah, I'm glad to see you too Kaito" Conan muffled, trying to pull back.

"I missed you" The thief continued, moving the other to his eyes level.

"I know, I know-" Conan began but was cut off when Kaito's lips found his.

The little detective had been taken back, his heart racing for any train of thought, gut it became lost as the other kissed him deeply, their gloved hands gripping his small body and neck.

"I thought I lost you" Kaito whispered, pulling back a bit, moving his hand to Conan's cheeks.

Conan looked at the other with a dark blush but was silenced from saying anything else when the other leaned in once again.

The next several minutes were a blur as Kaito continued to kiss him, his hands running up beneath young skin.

Kaito liked the feel of the other's bare skin against his nimble gloved hands,

the small body turning him on more than it should.

In fact, this should've been considered pedophilia,

but the situation wasn't like that at all,

yet he couldn't doubt that the others small form did do wonders to the teen thief.

"Kaito" Conan panted out, pushing the thief away.

"What?" Kaito whined, sitting up, since when had he been straddling the other?

"We have to save Ran" Conan stated, pulling the guy's hands out of his shirt.

Kaito blinked a few seconds but then recalled what was currently going on.

"...Ran isn't in trouble" Kaito stated glancing at the still ruffled up boy, did he do that to his hair?

"She isn't?" Conan asked, adjusting himself.

"No...Aoko is!" Kaito realized, jumping up, "They took her for Ran and kidnapped her along with you"

"Then shes the one there going to make sing" Conan said, standing as well.

Kaito nodded and then glanced at his little critic.

"Sorry for that-umm-you know-"

"Lets just settle on whats at hand" Conan interrupted, scratching his head awkwardly, looking down from the roof.

Kaito nodded and then grabbed the little guy, planting one last kiss on his cheek.

"What are you-?" Conan began but stopped when the other simply grinned.

"Going down" Kaito hollered, releasing a zip line that slid them across the way to the next shorter building, hopefully it was the building that housed Aoko's whereabouts.

The two jumped down, landing on the roof swiftly.

"If Aoko was captured then wheres Ran?" Conan asked, lifting a rooftop window to enter into.

"I left her in a safe place" Kaito mused, jumping into the opening with a grin.

The detective didn't like how the thief said that but sighed and looked into the window.

"Now jump into my arms" Kaito stated, reaching out.

The little critic at first was hesitant but then jumped down with an annoyed grumble look.

"You're so cute" Kaito whispered to the boy who simply smacked his face fearing another kiss.

"No time" he stated, jumping down onto the floor.

"Right." Kaito shot back grinning. "Once this is all over, then I could have you."

...

**Yay, KaiCon!**

**It's for the win!**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter,**

**and I hope you liked the lightness I tried to give despite the situation.**

**Please review and stuff.**

**Sorry for Grammar, like always.**

**- Peace.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay!**

**It's been a while but I decided that its better late than never.**

**Anyway,**

**thanks for the reviews and such, I hope to keep receiving them because they make me smile and such.**

**Plus they really inspire me to continue.**

**If it wasn't for the reviews then I would've let this story rot by now.**

**On another note,**

**I'm on Christmas Break! HOOZAH!**

**I hope many of you are too, or at least are in the mood!**

**'Tis the Season.**

_**...**_

_Conan froze half-way up the ladder, his thoughts racing..._

_'He was making Ran sing, so that meant that he already had her...and that meant...that he might have already gotten Kaito.'_

_..._

_Kaito paused at that, looking at Mouri Ran ._

_She was right, he knew that, in fact if they were to get caught then that would mean death for Kaito and the capture of Mouri Ran._

_"Stay here" Kaito ordered, stopping Ran from fully going over the wall._

_"Stay here?" Ran whined looking about._

_"Yeah" Kaito chimed with a grin before disappearing._

_"KAITO-!" She screamed into the night._

_..._

_The white-clad thief jumped a foot or two before he settled back onto the roof to see the view of his favorite little critic standing before him._

_"Tantei-kun" The thief screamed pulling the other into a death's hug. "Thank-god, thank-god"._

_"Okay, yeah, I'm glad to see you too Kaito" Conan muffled, trying to pull back._

_"I missed you" The thief continued, moving the other to his eyes level._

_"I know, I know-" Conan began but was cut off when Kaito's lips found his._

_The little detective had been taken back, his heart racing for any train of thought, but it became lost as the other kissed him deeply, their gloved hands gripping his small body and neck._

_"Kaito" Conan panted out, pushing the thief away._

_"What?" Kaito whined, sitting up, since when had he been straddling the other?_

_"We have to save Ran" Conan stated, pulling the guy's hands out of his shirt._

_Kaito blinked a few seconds but then recalled what was currently going on._

_"...Ran isn't in trouble" Kaito stated glancing at the still ruffled up boy, _

_"...Aoko is! They took her for Ran and kidnapped her along with you"_

_"Then shes the one there going to make sing" Conan said, standing as well._

_..._

_"If Aoko was captured then wheres Ran?" Conan asked, lifting a rooftop window to enter into._

_"I left her in a safe place" Kaito mused, jumping into the opening with a grin._

_The detective didn't like how the thief said that but sighed and looked into the window._

_"Now jump into my arms" Kaito stated, reaching out._

_The little critic at first was hesitant but then jumped down with an annoyed grumble look._

_"You're so cute" Kaito whispered to the boy who simply smacked his face fearing another kiss._

_"No time" he stated, jumping down onto the floor._

_"Right." Kaito shot back grinning. "Once this is all over, then I could have you."_

...

Aoko paced back and forth,

her heels clicking against the floor.

She was ready, her costume was in place and her mind was at ease.

She had to do this, she noted, once again moving to glance at the mirror.

'What if they figure out shes not Ran?' She thought, adjusting her hair, 'What then...?'

A knock surfaced from somewhere along the walls,

making the girl freeze without a breath. 'Oh, Kaito...where are you when I need you...?'

...

Kaito and Conan walked hesitantly through the dark hall,

their eyes casting over in every direction.

Where the heck were they?

That was the one question that rung about.

"Can you see anything?" Kaito asked, holding onto the chibi detective,

"Just wait" The other shot back, "I'm trying to turn on my night vision spectacles."

"Then hurry"

The boy groaned but ultimately obeyed, his fingers fumbling the switch on his glasses, thank god for Agasa's inventions.

The room before Conan became visible to his eyes,

they were in a storage place of some kind...

"What do you see?" The thief asked, holding tighter still.

"A bunch of boxes" The smaller of the two answered.

Kaito thought for a minute, his hand reaching out to grasp onto one of the boxes, they were crates he notioned, huge crates that must have a purpose.

His hands ran over the crate,

his curiosity taking over,

'Whats in these things...?'

Conan stopped in his tracks and turned about to find Kaito trying to pry a box open.

"What are you doing?" he asked annoyed, they were on a mission, a case, they didn't have time for this.

"I just want to look inside" The thief answered, prying the lid off.

Conan groaned but stood by the thief to wait, guiding him with his spectacles.

When it was opened, the thief reached inside,

his hand touching a strange rough object, it was quite cold.

"Well, what is it?" Conan asked, curiosity getting at him too.

"I don't know" The thief said back, "It won't come out of the box.

Conan shrugged and jumped onto the side of the box, peering into its contents.

He froze, a smile creeping up onto his lips.

"Well, what is it?" Kaito asked, hearing the other's chuckle.

"You see" The boy stated, handing over the glasses,

Kaito took them, a challenge in darkness, and placed them on his face to peer in.

His hand reached for the hard cold thing and he suddenly paused, his eyes catching the sight.

"Ewww!" Kaito hollered making Conan grin, jumping back, knocking over the crate.

Suddenly a bunch of dead fish scattered about the floor, causing the teen to jump up with fright.

"It's just some fish" Conan muttered, holding one up to Kaito.

"Get those evil slimy things away from me!" The other hollered back.

[Ah, deja-vu, remember chapter one of Hold On, It's Complicated?]

...

Aoko was led away,

one of the attributes leading her while two others followed behind.

They took so much precaution in order to ensure that she would not run away,

precaution that wasn't much needed...she didn't even really have a choice.

The door she had been searching for turned out to be on the ceiling, hidden away and only accessible from the outside...

she had been in a pit of some sort.

"Where are we going?" She asked silently, her voice soft in case they recognized Ran's real voice.

"The master wishes to see you before the show begins" One of the attributes answered,

her broad shoulders nearly masking her to be a man.

Aoko then grew silent until they reached a massive oak door, gently they shoved her inside,

locking the door behind them,

this room, she noted,

was well furnished.

It even held another vanity, and baskets of flowers, but her attention automatically turned to the man in the mask.

He sat at the vanity, a display of roses within his grasp.

"You look stunning" the man whispered, placing the flowers down, earning only a nod from Aoko.

She couldn't risk talking, she may have looked like Ran, but her voice would give her away.

The man peered at her, making her uneasy but ultimately sighed and glanced into the vanity's mirror.

"We seem to have run a full course" he stated, eyes staring at Aoko's reflection.

"I'm seeing you through the mirror...you're looking beautiful and lively, and I'm just a shade of grotesque horror."

Aoko dearly wanted to reach out to the man, to tell him that he was no monster,

Ran had told her of what had gone down between the man and herself down in the opera house, but Aoko had always just put it away as a trick of his, some sort of pity illusion.

Yet now, as she stood in Ran's place...he looked to be a mere shade of pity...

**"In moments, mere moments, drums will roll."** The man began to sing, mostly to himself yet also to Aoko as well. **There'll you stand, just like before. The crowd will hush and then in one sweet rush, I will hear you sing once more."**

The girl felt herself strain,

was this for the best...?

Was she to really fool this man...?

Did he truly just want Ran to sing for him...one last time...?

The door behind them suddenly busted open,

a derange yet highly crafted Mouri Kogoro appeared with a deed within his eyes.

"Don't do this Ran" He hollered, fighting against the two attributes who tried to cease him. "It's a trap, please. Don't sing. Don't do this, we can leave, all of us can-"

**"And music, our music will swell and then unwind, like two strands of melody at last entwined."** The man in the mask continued unfazed by the man's actions.

"Say no Ran" Mouri continued, his words faltering as he was led away.

The girl wished to do something but yet again, she couldn't give herself away, if she were to object then the man in the mask would realize she was an imposter, and then she would be locked away with Mouri.

She just had to hold on...Kaito would be here soon, yes she believed in him,

she always did.

**"Fulfill us, complete us, make us full. Seal our bond forever more, tonight, for me, embrace your destiny.**  
><strong> Let me hear you sing once more."<strong>

The man ceased in his actions,

standing to move over to Aoko,

"The attributes won't hurt your father...no one will get hurt-"

'As long as I sing' Aoko thought, knowing quite well that that's what the man truly meant.

The masked shape, glanced at her curiously again but then waved a farewell and fled outside the doors, leaving Aoko alone with a single sentence,

"The curtain will rise soon".

After that, the room grew silent...

Aoko stepping over to the vanity to look over herself.

She was at ends...

she was being pulled every which way, twisted in fact...

'This must be how Ran felt when she was to choose to do that Don Juan play so long ago...'

Aoko sighed,

looking at her reflection once again.

"What will happen now...?" She asked herself, her head pounding with stress, "In this...the Phantom's aria..."

...

**Wow, a full circle it seems,**

**yet one should wonder...**

**Where the hell is Mrs. Kawasaki or Pierre?**

**Well, that would be answered momentarily next time but still...**

**(I wonder what they've been up to)**

**Another question, what is Ran doing?**

**Or Fleck?**

**Or where did Mouri go to?**

**Where exactly are Conan and Kaito?**

**Answers await in the next update.**

**Please review and such.**

**Sorry for grammar by the way, or mistakes.**

**- Peace.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took me a while to update again.**

**I planned to a week ago, and was nearly done when the computer froze.**

**- I lost my whole file.**

**It pissed me off so I pouted and ran away from the computer,**

**but I have regained composure and plan to re-do it all.**

**Hopefully my second attempt over-powers my previous draft.**

**Okay, so I just started this a half hour ago and it shut off on me again.**

**My computer just loves fucking up when I'm writing this story!**

**Man,**

**anyway this chapter bounces back before this story begins.**

**I want to explain everything that pretty much progresses between the ghost and the Kawasakis.**

**Questions need to be answered and I can't answer them in the moving forward plot.**

**So we're moving back a year within this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

_**...**_

_"He escaped once, so why be so surprised if he escapes again?"_

_Pierre asked as the letter fell to the floor with a silent thud. "The Music of the Night may have ended, but...Love Never Dies..."_

...

The Kawasaki's watched as the train pulled out of the station,

their new friends from Beika were heading back home, leaving the Opera House and it's ghost to fade into non-existence.

"What happens now...?" Pierre asked silently,

as he too stared after the train.

It had been a strange goodbye,

he never thought that he would feel any such feelings for the group who had helped them.

Yet, here he was,

feeling down because he knew that he might never see them again.

...he might never see Conan-kun again...

the closest thing he had to a friend in years.

"...everything's gone" Mrs. Kawasaki stated with a sigh,

her eyes finally leaving the far-gone train,

she too felt a strange feeling within her gut but this one was mixed with hatred and venom.

Had it been the right decision on her part to let those 'people' into her Opera house...?

...was she to blame for the fire...just as much...?

"We have many beneficial finances to fall back on" Mr. Kawasaki declared,

turning to his wife, "We still have Fantasy Land"

"Fantasy Land gets us no where" The woman shouted,

the first shouts in years between the two, "Our whole income was brought in by the Opera House, that's why we settled to fund everything here!"

"I know that" The man said back just as sternly, "But we have no other choice."

The woman stared at her husband and then nodded,

this wasn't the time to shout...

Pierre stared into the distance.

his parent's conversation falling deathly to his ears.

Things were going to change,

he could already see that...

but just how much, he wondered...

Just how much...?

...

"What to we do about him...?" His mother then asked when they had retrieved into the hotel they were staying at,

which proudly sat on the outskirts of town.

The streets of this town had all been buzzing about the events that had transpired at the Opera House,

everyone wanted to know what had exactly happened,

yet no one was willing to tell.

Pierre's father was having a crisis in debt,

and repairs were already dismissed the day of the fire,

and on top of all that was that thousands of records had been destroyed of the teachings at the Academy.

Then there were the insurances that hounded over the many wounded and taken lives...

In other words,

a depression was falling under the Kawsakis...

a depression that didn't really help considering the fact that the vault of money was also taken from them in the fire.

Sure they had savings in the banks,

but the damage here was so severe...

so futile...

"...we leave him..." Mr. Kawasaki spoke softly,

looking at the second room that sat at the right of him.

Within the closed doors sat the infamous Opera ghost,

his very being just able to even breath and eat.

The man had found the ghost in the vaults of the theatre,

he had been placed into an ambulance but had managed to slip out.

A search had progressed but no one could find him,

no one aside from the manager that is.

The cold helpless man had dragged himself into his lair,

or what was left of it.

Mr. Kawasaki had just stared at first,

his eyes glaring at the man before they slipped into one of pity.

Everyone, including Mouri,

had learned the identity of the ghost...

yet nobody but him really felt the venom self-hatred within his bones.

He had done this to the man.

he had killed his wife and child,

he had created the Opera ghost...

he had destroyed his own theatre by coursing out this man's ploy of revenge.

Out of his own pity,

Kawasaki had taken him in,

his wife falling easily behind.

She, like him, saw the errors of their ways,

but unlike him she blamed the fire on the detective and his party...

"To die?" Mrs. Kawasaki asked back,

tears nearly springing to life.

"What other choice do we have...?" Her husband asked back with another sigh,

slouching over the desk that overlooked the window.

"...we can't just leave him, dear..."

"There is no other option!" Mr. Kawasaki screamed, nearly smacking his wife away like a pest.

"You do not raise your hand at me" She protested with a furious tone.

Her husband glared but then glanced at Pierre who now stood in the corner of the room.

"Head to your room, son" He said sternly,

but Pierre only nodded in disagreement and stood his ground,

"He said head to your room" His mom screamed, making him run quickly.

With a slam of his door

he huffed and fell onto the wall...

he hated seeing his parents like this...

he hated this...

he...hated them...

Mrs. Kawasaki sighed,

grabbing her sides and looked at her husband once more.

"I think we're losing it" She stated with a calm expression, as if it didn't bother her at all.

"We're not losing nothing" the man said back with a glare, "We're just finally moving away from the lie we trying to be."

"What lie?" She asked back,

her voice now hoarse.

"Don't play stupid" He said back with a sneer, "We were never that happy married couple, "We only acted it because we had everything...you only acted so sweet because we had the money-"

"You think that's what this all really was?" Mrs. Kawasaki asked, now settling her stern gaze onto the man, was he now questioning her love...?

Their marriage...?

"Wasn't it?" The man grumbled, throwing all the crap on his desk to the floor with a scream, "Wasn't everything okay when we had the money? Oh yes, yes it was, but now...oh, now. Now, we're finally seeing each other for who we really are."

"You are not this man" She declared with a small cry, "And I am not this..."

"I've always been this, as well as you, we've just never had any reason to argue..."

The woman stood quietly,

not finding any words to comfort their situation.

Perhaps he was right...perhaps that fake loving couple had been a lie...

"I'm going to give Pierre his medicine" She declared with a frown,

moving over to her son's room.

She knew he had heard,

he always did,

yet lately she didn't really care if he did.

Perhaps,

just maybe perhaps,

her son will see what a bastard his father really was.

Funny how when you have it all everything seems dandy,

yet now that they had a fall...well...

everything was fucked.

...

Pierre watched silently as the man who had previously been addressed as the ghost sat by his desk,

his mother had told him to give him something to eat,

a task he feared quite a bit.

There was no reason to fear the ghost anymore,

he knew that,

yet the man just held a dark hue to him.

"Set it over there please" The ghost insisted with a wave of his hand,

not even looking up to face the boy.

Pierre nodded and then placed the tray done,

he looked at the man's back and noted that the other still wore his black mask.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" The ghost asked when he sat up,

his hand ceasing in his antics.

Pierre whispered a 'no' and then began retreating out of the room,

knowing quite well that the man was working on another design for his father.

The ghost turned out be quite the architect as well as a magician,

and Mr. Kawasaki had grown a liking to that.

With some meddling of sorts,

the ghost agreed to help them achieve a new design for Fantasy Land in hopes that the new attractions would bring hype.

In fact,

for the past few weeks business men had met with his father hoping to be acquainted with the new project.

Everything suddenly was going great for them once more,

investors had agreed to fund for the park and musical associates began appraising the new design of a concert hall in Fantasy land.

Every ounce of money was now being used for the theme park,

the park that had been noted as a lost cause was now increasing in wages and bonds.

Yet despite the success Pierre's parents had still failed to revert back into their old selves.

With months passing,

the two grew more and more colder,

their fake ruse falling behind them easily with the memories of their once beloved music academy.

And there stood little Pierre,

being forced to partake in all the luxuries which he now hated.

Soon enough,

he found himself rehearsing in shows once more,

which used to bring him joy and laughs,

but now...

well now it was torture...

torture that opted to come from his mother who worked him to the bone.

...

It was in the Winter when the Opera Ghost became known as Mr. Y,

he had recorded melodies and such to bring forth more income and had settled for that name.

His past was now long gone because Mr. Kawasaki and given him a new identity and a new start,

and all Mr. Y really demanded out of it was Phantasma and his attributes.

These attributes were misunderstood people like him,

where he had gotten them...

no one really knows...

...

"Soon all this will be finished" Pierre's mother had told him,

standing out from the balcony that was accessed through a door from the dance hall in Phantasma,

the same dance hall that would be used for the opening performance.

"...everything you and dad had hoped for..." Pierre said back with a bored expression, his eyes casting over the theme park.

"And Mr. Y" She declared not catching the sad tone in her son.

"...I doubt he really wants any of this..." The boy then whispered,

leaving his mom to gaze at the realm she now ruled over.

She didn't seem to notice her son's departure,

in fact,

all she saw was a mountain of income coming through...

all she saw was nights of deal makings paying off...

...and all she saw was the loss of her body and soul making deals with financiers as her husband sat back and watched.

Encouraging her to close all final loose ends...

encouraging her to level out payments with men who...

undoubtedly mocked her willingness.

If she had hated her husband before...

then now,

she loathed him.

If she had blamed Mouri Ran for all of this before,

then now,

she wanted that bitch dead.

...

**Kinda sad how all of it worked out in the end, isn't it?**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the update,**

**I do feel a bit bad because of it's tones of how Pierre's parents had changed.**

**Hopefully it seems realistic enough.**

**Sorry for grammar and stuff by the way.**

**Please review and such.**

**- Peace.**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's time for an update!**

**The last chapter doesn't really count as an update I suppose,**

**since it skipped backwards in time,**

**but don't have a cow,**

**I am here now!**

**Eh, cheesy -**

**Anyway,**

**I guess I should say - **

**ENGAGE!**

...

Mrs. Kawasaki stood on the balcony overlooking Phantasma and all,

she couldn't bare to think of what was going on down below.

Her husband was somewhere in the park,

hopefully ordering guards to capture the ratty bunch,

Mr. Y was somewhere scheming, and her son was locked away in a dressing room.

'I suppose things don't always go as they're planned...'

A few of Mr. Y's attributes caught her eye as she frowned in despair,

hoping for some miracle to come and strike down upon those who were ruining all they worked for.

"Especially...that stupid Mouri Ran..."

...

Pierre banged against the room door for the thousandth time that day,

hollering out to anybody,

but nobody would come,

nobody would hear...

nobody cared...

With a cry the boy fell onto his knees on the floor,

tears falling from his eyes.

What was with his mother these days?

What had happened to the woman he had loved affectionately,

what had happened to that woman who use to comfort him and hold him...?

'She died...' He presumed with a frown,

tears still shedding on his small cheeks,

'She had died long ago in the Opera House,

yeah...what was left of her was just a body, a cold body that grew more and more sinister each passing day.'

Currently,

Pierre was within one of the dressing rooms of the Phantasma dance hall,

awaiting for his mother who no doubly was above him,

above all of them on her balcony.

Another tear rolled down his face as he sniffled,

his hands aching from all the pounding he had done.

There was really no use in crying,

yet that's all he could do...

Conan and them were all in danger,

he didn't know how but they were...

he could just sense it.

The boy sat up,

looking at his watch before taking the some small pills out of his pocket that he had been prescribed for.

He knew the pills helped stable his thoughts and such,

and he knew what the consequences had been when he had stopped,

yet since a week ago he had tired of them,

tired of his mom and had been skipping them easily.

So like the times before he tossed the pills away,

throwing them into the trash can that sat at the end of the room.

Maybe his mother would come back if he were to worry her,

like before...

in the Opera House.

The boy wiped the rest of his tears away and sat at the vanity mirror,

staring at the cold reflection before grabbing the metallic lamp on the side of him and smashing it against the glass.

The boy may have been little but he hit the mirror in such a rage that it shattered after several blows.

With glass rained onto the floor,

and sweat lingering on his forehead,

Pierre stood up and grabbed several objects in the room to throw.

First a vase of flowers shattered onto the wall,

them picture frames,

then candles, clothes racks, and pillows.

He thrashed the sofa that sat in the corner,

tore apart the curtains that hung beautifully,

and flipped over the tables and chairs.

When he was done,

when the room had been turned into shambles...

when the bookcase had been toppled,

he had stood mid-center,

awaiting his mothers appearance...

awaiting a scolding.

...

Conan and Kaito ran through another hall,

the small detective being held by the thief against his will.

The other just demanded to hold him so after wasted time Conan had given in,

now as he was held he realized he had no real reason to protest to it.

"Where do you think we are?" Conan asked sharply,

making sure that every turn they made was into an empty hall.

"I don't know, Tantei-kun" Kaito answered sternly,

running about and stopping when shadows would run up against the walls.

He was just glad they had left the fish room and had ended up in a lit area,

yet why was this place lit anyway?

So far, they had hardly seen any sign of life,

so Kaito mused that all the electricity wasn't quite necessary.

"Wait - did you hear that?" Conan asked,

stopping the thief with a hand to his chest.

Kaito obeyed and listened closely as a small rumble of noise came from the other hall,

a noise that sounded as if someone was thrashing about.

They crept into the hall and came to the door that the noise had progressed from,

but then all had become silent then, and it irked Kaito a bit.

Conan jumped form thief's arms and landed just outside the door,

peering at his curiously.

"Should we open it?" He asked in a whisper, pointing to the lock on the door.

It was strange to see a door with a lock on the outer side but Kaito nodded an affirmative and whisked out his card gun,

in this place...who knows what could happen.

Conan held the nob hesitantly,

whisking out his dart watch to be on guard like Kaito,

and then flung it open.

The sight that greeted them made them pause,

the room was a wreck,

it looked as if there had been a civil brawl or a Gomera battle set,

and in the center of it all stood a sad looking Pierre.

...

**Update was a bit short but at least I wrote.**

**I need to get things ready for some stupid baby shower thing for the family,**

**so I gotta go.**

**Please review and stuff.**

**Sorry about grammar.  
><strong>

**- Peace.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back again!**

**I felt like doing an update so here you go**

**- may be a bit short though - I still have homework to do after this.**

...

_Mrs. Kawasaki stood on the balcony overlooking Phantasma and all,_

_she couldn't bare to think of what was going on down below._

_Her husband was somewhere in the park,_

_hopefully ordering guards to capture the ratty bunch,_

_Mr. Y was somewhere scheming, and her son was locked away in a dressing room._

_'I suppose things don't always go as they're planned...'_

_A few of Mr. Y's attributes caught her eye as she frowned in despair,_

_hoping for some miracle to come and strike down upon those who were ruining all they worked for._

_"Especially...that stupid Mouri Ran..."_

...

_Pierre banged against the room door for the thousandth time that day,_

_hollering out to anybody,_

_but nobody would come,_

_nobody would hear..._

_nobody cared..._

...

_"Should we open it?" Conan asked in a whisper, pointing to the lock on the door._

_It was strange to see a door with a lock on the outer side but Kaito nodded an affirmative and whisked out his card gun,_

_in this place...who knows what could happen._

_Conan held the nob hesitantly,_

_whisking out his dart watch to be on guard like Kaito,_

_and then flung it open._

_The sight that greeted them made them pause,_

_the room was a wreck,_

_it looked as if there had been a civil brawl or a Gomera battle set,_

_and in the center of it all stood a sad looking Pierre._

...

Pierre sprung up from his daze and looked at the two in surprise,

his eyes still watery from all the crying he had been doing.

"C-conan-kun" He muffled, wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"Pierre-! What happened?" Conan questioned, hurrying to the boy's side.

"My mom locked me in here" He answered, still crying a bit, "And I...I..."

"It's okay" Conan assured, patting the boy's back trying to comfort him, he wasn't that good at it but he knew the boy needed it.

Instantly the little boy pulled him into a hug, crying desperately, crying tears of a broken child.

Conan tensed but hugged the other back,

feeling the tears soak up into his blue jacket.

"I don't know what to do-" Pierre cried, pulling away slightly, "My parents...they're not themselves anymore...and Mr. Y-"

"Mr. Y" Conan declared, realization coming onto him, "I need to find Aoko - I mean we need to find Aoko-"

"Aoko-? What about Ranneechan?" Pierre questioned.

"Shes safe" Kaito answered, "But Aoko is in danger, he thinks she is Ran."

"So shes the one singing tonight".

Conan noddedas Pierre looked around, recalling that a lot of time had indeed past while he was locked up...

"So we have to find her" He declared, wiping at his eyes dramatically and quickly, "Before the performance starts-"

"And then we're getting out of here" Conan added, grabbing the boy's hand.

Pierre looked at the other questionably and then sniffled, "We?"

"I'm not leaving you with these people" Conan stated, "And I'm sure any court system in Japan would agree."

Kaito nodded in agreement at this and then flashed Pierre a smile,

being a bit leveled out because his Tantei-kun had been so loving towards the boy.

It had almost sparked a bit of jealously when they had hugged, but Kaito just had to remember that Pierre was just a child,

and that Tantei-kun was just a teenager who looked like a child.

"Lets go" Pierre stated, running off to the left of the hall, knowing quite well where Aoko would be...

...

As soon as Mrs. Kawasaki had heard the words 'Mouri Ran is performing' escape from a guest, she had began to rush,

knowing exactly where she would be if she were to perform.

But when she had gotten there,

the door had been locked and her key to the dressing room wouldn't open.

She knew though, she knew that the bitch would be in there.

"Open the door" she hissed as she pounded on the door, hoping to shake up the little singer.

"They won't listen" Mouri-san stated, appearing from the shadows like a ghost.

Mrs. Kawasaki just glanced at him briefly, ignoring the man who had decided to ignore her threats and warnings earlier.

"Mouri-san" Kaito suddenly mused, seeing the detective far down the hall.

"Eh, Kaito Kid!" Mouri hollered, pointing at the cladded theif.

Kaito stiffled, feeling like such an idiot.

"I told you to change back" Conan whispered, standing as tense as Kaito.

"Pierre?" Mrs. Kawsaki called out questionably, looking at her son with venom, "You were to stay that room!"

"Leave him alone" Kaito barked pulling the child away from the women's clutches, "You will not hurt this child anymore."

"I am his mother" She stated, trying to grab the boy, "You have no authority over me!"

"She locked him up, Ojisan, in a dressing room and he had been crying and screaming" Conan declared, gripping the man's arm for attention, he was still puzzled over Kaito Kid's appearance.

The man looked at Conan and then at Mrs. Kawasaki with a glare, "How could you do such a thing? To your own child?"

"As if you're the perfect father!" She screamed, glaring daggers at everyone present, "Your little bitch of a daughter is in the hands of a murderer"

"A murderer you helped escaped" Mouri pointed out, flinching from the women's words, he wanted to hit her so bad...and yet he couldn't bring himself to do it... "And if anyone is in need of a label such as that around here, it is you madame."

The woman glared but ultimately began pounding on the door again, "Whether you like it or not, you need me to get your daughter back, and as soon as you do you will leave this place and leave me and my son alone.

"I'm going with them" Pierre stated, glaring at his mother, "I'm tired of this life, I don't like yours-"

"You will hold your tongue, Pierre" the woman barked.

Her son obeyed but never grew close to her, opting instead to stay by Kaito's side.

...

"Ready on the rails?" A man on the stage called out, looking above into the rafters.

"Ready on the rails" Another man answered from above.

Mrs. Kawsaki swept over the back-stage, trying to figure out how Mr. Y was planning to smuggle Ran onto the stage, not being informed (neither Mouri-san) that it was really Aoko who was to be present.

"Where are you going?" Mouri asked, following the women sternly, he wanted to leave her, oh, he did...but he had no other choice, she knew this place inside out.

"He won't be taking any risks" She stated with a sneer, he'll plan a way to sneak her on stage, knowing full well that I'll try to stop him."

Mouri nodded at that and began searching as well, the stage lighting up more and more with people, lights, and scenery.

"On whose orders are you following?" The woman asked a stage-hand, who instantly jumped at the women's outburst.

"Mr. Y, mam" He answered, scampering away in a hurry.

Mrs. Kawasaki gritted her teeth and then looked about again, 'what would he do...?'

...

Pierre glanced out of the curtain that sat on stage, watching as guests began filling in the auditorium.

This performance was to be the opening of Phantasma, the pre-show if you will,

but he couldn't help but think that this would be a closing...an end to a story that he was long tired of...

"How do we know if she'll sing?" Pierre asked, turning about to look at Conan.

"She will," Kaito answered with a nod, "If not by fear, then by force."

Music began to fill the backstage, a haunting melody that made Mouri glance up with a glare.

**"Will she sing? Will she flee? Choose you, over me? Guess we'll learn, we'll know tonight. Devil take the hindmost."**

"Ready on the floor?" A stagehand asked.

"Ready on the floor"

**"She will flee, she'll leave with me, you cannot have her now, so get on ready for the show. Devil take the hindmost."** Mouri gawked back to the voice, earning

looks from

several people including Conan, who ultimately realized that some deal had transpired between the two men.

**"You seem so sure, yet its false, you know not of how she'll choose, if she agrees how would you take it-? Devil take the hindmost."** The ghost sang as Mouri

taunted back in sync rythm**,"You seem so sure, yet its false, you know not of how she'll choose, when she leaves how will you take it-? Devil take the **

**hindmost."**

"Ready in the pit?"

"Ready in the pit"

**(Lines of Mrs. Kawsaki, Mouri, _Mr. Y_.)**

**"Perhaps she won't go on" Mrs. Kawsaki insisted.**

_**"Will she sing, will she flee"**_

**"She will flee, she'll leave with me"**

**"Perhaps she'll lose her nerve."**

_**"She'll sing for me."**_

**"Does she know whats at stake?"**

**"Perhaps her voice will not serve"**

_**"Out of love."**_

**"Does she know?"**

**"And she will fail him." **

_**"I'll leave with her,"**_

**"She'll leave with me"**

**"And then my child and I"**

_**"Forever"**_

**"Please Ran don't"**

**"We'll get what we deserve"**

**"Stop the show"**

**"Devil take the hindmost," They all sang in union, **

**"Now it's time, no turning back, all is on the line, here is the final dance, one last chance to get what's mine."**

"I hope Mouri Ran is worthy of you," Mrs. Kawsaki said to the voice sternly, "I hope her singing makes up for what your blindness has done to me and my family, and

everyone you have stepped on..."

**"Devil take the hindmost..." **Fleck sang quietly, watching as the detective and manager argued to the voice of Mr. Y, smirking as she thought of the performance that was

to ensure that she got one last chance to get what was hers...

...

Devil take the hindmost.

...

**Yay, I updated, I'm so glad.**

**I thought it was going to be shorter...**

**Sorry about grammar and such,**

**I really love this song.**

**Please review.**

**- Peace.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I return once again!**

**Here is the continuation.**

...

_"She locked him up, Ojisan, in a dressing room and he had been crying and screaming" Conan declared, gripping the Mouri's arm for attention, who was still puzzled over Kaito Kid's appearance._

_The man looked at Conan and then at Mrs. Kawasaki with a glare, "How could you do such a thing? To your own child?"_

_"As if you're the perfect father!" She screamed, glaring daggers at everyone present, "Your little bitch of a daughter is in the hands of a murderer"_

_"A murderer you helped escaped" Mouri pointed out, flinching from the women's words, he wanted to hit her so bad...and yet he couldn't bring himself to do it... "And if anyone is in need of a label such as that around here, it is you madame."_

_The woman glared but ultimately began pounding on the door again, "Whether you like it or not, you need me to get your daughter back, and as soon as you do you will leave this place and leave me and my son alone._

_"I'm going with them" Pierre stated, glaring at his mother, "I'm tired of this life, I don't like yours-"_

_"You will hold your tongue, Pierre" the woman barked._

_Her son obeyed but never grew close to her, opting instead to stay by Kaito's side._

...

_Pierre glanced out of the curtain that sat on stage, watching as guests began filling in the auditorium._

_This performance was to be the opening of Phantasma, the pre-show if you will,_

_but he couldn't help but think that this would be a closing...an end to a story that he was long tired of..._

_"How do we know if she'll sing?" Pierre asked, turning about to look at Conan._

_"She will," Kaito answered with a nod, "If not by fear, then by force."_

_Music began to fill the backstage, a haunting melody that made Mouri glance up with a glare._

_**"Will she sing? Will she flee? Choose you, over me? Guess we'll learn, we'll know tonight. Devil take the hindmost."**_

_**"She will flee, she'll leave with me, you cannot have her now, so get on ready for the show. Devil take the hindmost."** Mouri gawked back to the voice, earning_

_looks from several people including Conan, who ultimately realized that some deal had transpired between the two men._

_**"You seem so sure, yet its false, you know not of how she'll choose, if she agrees how would you take it-? Devil take the hindmost."** The ghost sang as Mouri_

_taunted back in sync rythm**,"You seem so sure, yet its false, you know not of how she'll choose, when she leaves how will you take it-? Devil take the **_

_**hindmost."**_

_"Ready in the pit?"_

_"Ready in the pit"_

**(Lines of Mrs. Kawsaki, Mouri, _Mr. Y_.)**

**"Perhaps she won't go on" Mrs. Kawsaki insisted.**

_**"Will she sing, will she flee"**_

**"She will flee, she'll leave with me"**

**"Perhaps she'll lose her nerve."**

_**"She'll sing for me."**_

**"Does she know whats at stake?"**

**"Perhaps her voice will not serve"**

_**"Out of love."**_

**"Does she know?"**

**"And she will fail him." **

_**"I'll leave with her,"**_

**"She'll leave with me"**

**"And then my child and I"**

_**"Forever"**_

**"Please Ran don't"**

**"We'll get what we deserve"**

**"Stop the show"**

**"Devil take the hindmost," They all sang in union, **

**"Now it's time, no turning back, all is on the line, here is the final dance, one last chance to get what's mine."**

"I hope Mouri Ran is worthy of you," Mrs. Kawsaki said to the voice sternly, "I hope her singing makes up for what your blindness has done to me and my family, and

everyone you have stepped on..."

**"Devil take the hindmost..." **Fleck sang quietly, watching as the detective and manager argued to the voice of Mr. Y, smirking as she thought of the performance that was

to ensure that she got one last chance to get what was hers...

...

Devil take the hindmost.

...

The crowd awaited anxiously as the minutes continued to linger on,

everybody awaiting the great Mouri Ran.

At least, that's how she had been presented all day...

"I do wonder what she will be singing," A guest said allowed, smiling as she looked towards her husband in awe.

"Isn't this so exciting?" Another guest asked.

"Very," Another exclaimed.

Mrs. Kawasaki heard these voices from beyond the curtain and grimaced as the lights on stage began to dimmer,

'Where was he?' She wondered as the stage began to empty.

The bafoon of a detective stood close by, remaing on guard with the strange boy, her son, and the clad in white.

She did oh so wonder who and what the other was, but found herself momentarily too occupied.

"Where...?" She asked again, looking round.

"All is ready?" A voice asked from the flies.

"All is ready," Another confirmed.

"Raise the curtain!"

The lights blew out all together as the curtain began to rise,

the women instantly jumping into the sidelines, the detective and the others just on the opposite side of her.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" One of Mr. Y's attributes exclaimed, expressing themselves with a bow of sorts, "I welcome you to the opening of Phantasma, in just mere moments you will hear an angel like no other, eyed by Mr. Y himself. Some say that, well...that he may have been tamed by her."

The crowd laughed at this as the man continued on with his introduction, his large red coat flapping against his body.

"Like the old prophet once said, 'And lo the beast looked upon the face of beauty and beauty stayed it's hand...and from that moment on, he was as one dead.' Though I really do hope that we can skip over that whole dead thing.

The crowd once again laughed the corny jokes and silenced when the man whisked his arm to display his arm of feathers.

"Before we begin," He spoke, his voice oddly changing into a feminine one, "We at Phantasma wish to invite you to a world of darkness..."

The stage plunged into an abyss,

the crowd instantly excited as a small tune began to play.

**"I put a spell on you...and now you're mine,"** The female voice whispered in melody, it rising as a far off noise increased in a eerie tone.

**"There ain't nothin you can do...I ain't lyin', it's been said and done, but not in dismay, Phantasmas here - and there will be hell to pay..."**

A spotlight within the auditorium suddenly lit, landing upon Fleck who now stood where the man had been momentarily.

**"Hello Phantasma guests, my name is Fleck, what's yours?"** She asked loudly, the music blaring from behind.

**"I put a spell on you, and now you're gone, gone, gone, so long!"**

**"I put a spell on you and it was strong, so strong, so strong, so strong!"** The attributes around her danced wickedly about,

a large cauldron giving off fog appearing on stage from a trap door.

**"Your wretched little minds have all been cursed, cause of all the attributes workin - I'm the worst"**

**"I put a spell on you, I put spell on you, yeah!"** The lights momentarily flickered as many attributes appeared in the crowd,

frightening those not aware of their presence.

**"I say, you should run, you should run and shield your eyes"** Fleck sang.

**"I say, you should run, you should run and shield your eyes"** The crowd seemed to chant in return.

**"Run, scream, run, scream, and run - shield your eyes! Shield eyes-eyes!"** The attributes belched out flames and torches,

sparks emancipating from the stage as the finale hit. On the last note the stage radiated in techno color before falling into pitch black like before.

Above the auditorium appeared a Phantom mask, one that covered the entire ceiling, and light the stage it too vanished.

Fleck was the only attribute in sight, bowing onstage as the crowd applauded her performance.

"Thankyou," She muttered as she continued to get applause, "but we must continue now...Mouri Ran is waiting."

The crowd cheered even more at this as the Bird women turned about hastily.

Pierre stuck his head out from the curtain as the Bird women passed him,

her deep sinister smirk worrying him to no end. He pulled back into the flies and then stared at Conan deeply troubled.

"What is it?" Conan asked, looking at the boy dead on.

"I don't know," Pierre answered, looking towards where Fleck had gone.

...

Mouri peered at the woman who now stood at the opposite end of the stage,

wondering the same thing as she. 'Where was he, and how was he planning to get Ran onstage?'

"What do you mean Ran isn't the one whose going to sing?" Pierre asked Conan,

looking at Kaito all the while.

"Ran is safe," Conan answered, nodding to Kaito, "It's Aoko...shes the one he has."

"Can she even sing?"

"Of course," Kaito answered, "Didn't you hear her at the Oper house that one time?"

"...but will she be able to pass as Ran, she may look like her, but their voices aren't the same," Pierre explained worriedly.

"When she appears on stage," Kaito stated, speaking lowly because of the lingering detective, "I'm going to snatch her and then flee out of here.

You two and Mouri will then do the same."

"Question," Pierre interupted, finally gazing over Kaito, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"No time," Kaito mused with a blank face, one that clearly marked how frustrated he was because no one around here seemed to know whom Kaitou Kid was.

Conan smirked at this but then froze when another melody began to fall on the stage, the lights falling after it.

"And so, the show begins," Kaito grinned with a dedicated Conan, Pierre however simply sighed and rolled his eyes...

'Haven't tehy learned anything from the last time...?Mr. Y is always ready for anything...'

...

Mrs. Kawsaki looked around furiously, walking up and down the flies on her side, 'How is he getting her on stage!'

"We give you Ran Mouri!" A stage hand hollered, the crowd applausing.

The woman poked her head from out of the curtain and watched as the cauldron, that had appeared onstage earlier, began to open up.

"That clever ghost," The woman said with a snide, watching as the shell tore away to reveal Ran standing in a beautiful red dress.

Aoko inhaled nervously, wandering how in the world she had gotten to the stage, she had just been shoved into a small room and now suddenly she was here.

The crowd applaused as the melody continued, the melody that the man had taught her, he had even gave her the lyrics to sing with it.

She had been praticing alone, not wanting him to notice that change in her voice but now,

well what happened when he heard her now...?

The lights dimmed as the shell of the cauldron turned into a mural of a glowing pink metallic heart,

it radiating behind the girl to the point of making her glow.

"Aoko is on stage!" Pierre stated, as he watched from his side of the curtain,

Conan and Kaito instantly poked their heads out as well and saw Aoko standing before the massive heart.

"If only she was closer to us," Kaito stated, glancing upwards towards the flies that ran overhead the theater.

"I guess I should make haste," He then said, shooting a grabbling hook to rise over the back stage.

Conan and Pierre watched as the thief rose out of sight, and then glanced back to Aoko.

The conductor below her nodded,

making her nod in return,

she doubted if anyone even knew that the man in the orchestra pit now was the same man that abducted her...the Phantom or Mr. Y as it has come to be known.

The music rose slowly as Aoko moved forward, her long trail on a dress following after her stunningly.

**"Who knows when love begins?"** She began to sing softly, staring at the conductor who instantly looked up in surprise.

**"Who knows what makes it start?"** 'He knew,' she told herself, staring as the man contiuned to stare at her questionably, still conducting his piece.

**"One day it's simply there, a life inside your heart, it slips into your thoughts, it infiltrates your soul, it takes you by surprise, then siezes full control."**

From above Kaito listened, momentarily getting distracted as he looked below to where his Tantei-kun stood.

**"Try to deny it, and try to protest, but love won't let you go, once you've been posessed."**

**"Love never dies, love never falters. Once it has spoken, love is yours."** Conan focused on Aoko but stared up into the rafters,

wondering where Kaito had gone. He looked at Pierre, who was entranced by the music and then to Mouri whom also seemed fazed.

"That is not Mouri Ran..." Mrs. Kawaski said, noticng how the voice differed from the girl she had rehearsed with countless times at her previous Opera house.

**"Love never fades, love never alters, hearts may get broken, love endures."**

**"Hearts may get broken, love endures"**

**"And soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone. That love takes on a life much bigger than your own, it uses you at whim, and drives you to despair and forces you to feel more joy than you can bear,"** Mr. Y stared upwards, quite sure now that his Ran was not singing, yet he dared not to stop his work,

it was being sung rightfully but not by the right person, yet the artist inside him could not allow it to go unfinished.

Yet...he wondered...'Where was Mouri Ran...?'

**"Love gives you pleasure and love brings you pain, and yet, when both are gone, love will still remain"**

**"Once it has spoken, love is yours."**

Aoko paused to take in an intake of breath, readying her vocie for the highest notes of the song,

**"Love never dies, love never falters, hearts may get broken, love endures."**

Kaito shook himself from the spell and then prepared his wirings, hooking his belt to the beams,

he had to do this right, and take no precaution.

**"Hearts may get broken."**

Another intake of breath and she held out her arms,

her voice reaching it's full height.

**"Love never dies, love will continue, love keeps on beating, when you're gone."**

**"Love never dies, once it is in you, life may be fleeting, love lives on-"**

A sudden sound cut off the girl,

a noise that was quickly followed by a stage light crashing down.

It smashed onto the stage, barely missing Aoko as she was swept over by a clad in white.

Kaito fell onto the stage likewise,

not being able to take Aoko according to plan since he hadn't counted on another rig to cut him off.

"Kaitou Kid" Aoko hollered, still in the thief's arms.

Kid panicked quickly, not knowing what to do as the crowd gasped from the sudden event.

Overhead a catwalk came loose and collapsed onto the crowd, instantly creating another uproar.

The composer stared up into the rafters, glaring, seeing the shape from above run off into the shadows.

'...they had tried to hurt Mouri Ran,' He thought as he jumped from the orchestra pit and onto the stage.

"Where is Mouri Ran!" He hollered, tearing off his hood he had adorned to display his familair black mask.

Kaito held Aoko close, staring daggers at the man, "Shes safe - away from you."

"I am not the threat here," The man barked fiercely seizing Aoko by the arm, "But you will either bring her to me or never see this imposter again."

"Let me go," Aoko hollered as the man grabbed her roughly. Kaito pounced forward, trying to grab at the man but the guy whisked into a pit that opened beneath the floor boards,

vanishing before everyone present.

"Aoko" Kaito screamed as he jumped in after them, the floor closing as he vanished as well.

Conan leaped onto the stage, Mouri and Mrs. Kawasaki in toll.

"Where does that lead?" Mouri questioned the woman, trying to pry open the hatch.

"I do not know," She barked, "But I will find out!"

The woman stormed off the stage as the crowd continued to be spellbound,

some hustling from under the catwalk that had fallen.

Conan peered around, noticing the absence of the other boy.

"Wheres Pierre?" He asked quickly, Mrs. Kawasaki stopping as she reached the curtains.

She turned around, her eyes darting every which way, and then gasped in worry.

"Where did he go?" She asked, her rage building her worry.

Mouri stared baffled, still glancing at the trap door.

"If he wants to play this game again..." The detective stated,

his mind remembering that night that had progressed nearly a year ago, "then so be it."

...

_**Our game, it's been changed,**_

**_You think you're in control?_**

_**Every throw risking her,**_

_**All the rules rearranged****, fate designed in my fave**_

_**Cut the deck, let us play. Roll your die once again**_

_**Devil take the hindmost.**_

...

**Long update, huh?**

**I hope you've enjoyed,**

**(It's much like the first story, except many of the roles are now rearranged.)**

**Please review and such,**

**oh and sorry for grammar (like always) yet again!**

**- Peace.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I return once again!**

**Recently, I went to Vegas and watched the Phantom Spectacular,**

**you know the musical that this story is originally inspired by.**

**And it, belive it or not, inspired me!**

**Whoo!**

**Hopefully, there are many of you who have awaited this for so long.**

**Here is the continuation, AGAIN!**

...

_"Ran is safe," Conan answered, nodding to Kaito, "It's Aoko...shes the one he has."_

_"Can she even sing?"_

_"Of course," Kaito answered, "Didn't you hear her at the Oper house that one time?"_

_"...but will she be able to pass as Ran, she may look like her, but their voices aren't the same," Pierre explained worriedly._

_"When she appears on stage," Kaito stated, speaking lowly because of the lingering detective, "I'm going to snatch her and then flee out of here._

_You two and Mouri will then do the same."_

_..._

_"And so, the show begins," Kaito grinned with a dedicated Conan, Pierre however simply sighed and rolled his eyes..._

_'Haven't they learned anything from the last time...?Mr. Y is always ready for anything...'_

_..._

_Aoko inhaled nervously, wandering how in the world she had gotten to the stage, she had just been shoved into a small room and now suddenly she was here._

_The crowd applaused as the melody continued, the melody that the man had taught her, he had even gave her the lyrics to sing with it._

_She had been praticing alone, not wanting him to notice that change in her voice but now,_

_well what happened when he heard her now...?_

_The lights dimmed as the shell of the cauldron turned into a mural of a glowing pink metallic heart,_

_it radiating behind the girl to the point of making her glow._

_"Aoko is on stage!" Pierre stated, as he watched from his side of the curtain,_

_Conan and Kaito instantly poked their heads out as well and saw Aoko standing before the massive heart._

_"If only she was closer to us," Kaito stated, glancing upwards towards the flies that ran overhead the theater._

_"I guess I should make haste," He then said, shooting a grabbling hook to rise over the back stage._

_Conan and Pierre watched as the thief rose out of sight, and then glanced back to Aoko._

_The conductor below her nodded,_

_making her nod in return,_

_she doubted if anyone even knew that the man in the orchestra pit now was the same man that abducted her...the Phantom or Mr. Y as it has come to be known._

_The music rose slowly as Aoko moved forward, her long trail on a dress following after her stunningly._

_**"Who knows when love begins?"** She began to sing softly, staring at the conductor who instantly looked up in surprise._

_**"Who knows what makes it start?"** 'He knew,' she told herself, staring as the man contiuned to stare at her questionably, still conducting his piece._

_..._

_**"Love never dies, love will continue, love keeps on beating, when you're gone."**_

_**"Love never dies, once it is in you, life may be fleeting, love lives on-"**_

_A sudden sound cut off the girl,_

_a noise that was quickly followed by a stage light crashing down._

_It smashed onto the stage, barely missing Aoko as she was swept over by a clad in white._

_Kaito fell onto the stage likewise,_

_not being able to take Aoko according to plan since he hadn't counted on another rig to cut him off._

_"Kaitou Kid" Aoko hollered, still in the thief's arms._

_Kid panicked quickly, not knowing what to do as the crowd gasped from the sudden event._

_Overhead a catwalk came loose and collapsed onto the crowd, instantly creating another uproar._

_The composer stared up into the rafters, glaring, seeing the shape from above run off into the shadows._

_'...they had tried to hurt Mouri Ran,' He thought as he jumped from the orchestra pit and onto the stage._

_"Where is Mouri Ran!" He hollered, tearing off his hood he had adorned to display his familair black mask._

_Kaito held Aoko close, staring daggers at the man, "Shes safe - away from you."_

_"I am not the threat here," The man barked fiercely seizing Aoko by the arm, "But you will either bring her to me or never see this imposter again."_

_"Let me go," Aoko hollered as the man grabbed her roughly. Kaito pounced forward, trying to grab at the man but the guy whisked into a pit that opened beneath the floor boards,_

_vanishing before everyone present._

_"Aoko" Kaito screamed as he jumped in after them, the floor closing as he vanished as well._

_Conan leaped onto the stage, Mouri and Mrs. Kawasaki in toll._

_"Where does that lead?" Mouri questioned the woman, trying to pry open the hatch._

_"I do not know," She barked, "But I will find out!"_

_The woman stormed off the stage as the crowd continued to be spellbound,_

_some hustling from under the catwalk that had fallen._

_Conan peered around, noticing the absence of the other boy._

_"Wheres Pierre?" He asked quickly, Mrs. Kawasaki stopping as she reached the curtains._

_She turned around, her eyes darting every which way, and then gasped in worry._

_"Where did he go?" She asked, her rage building her worry._

_Mouri stared baffled, still glancing at the trap door._

_"If he wants to play this game again..." The detective stated,_

_his mind remembering that night that had progressed nearly a year ago, "then so be it."_

...

Kaito swooned as he fell into the cage, his mind reeling because of the drug that had been forced into his system.

"There you go," Mr. Y assured, patting the thief's shoulder as he stumbled over within the bars, "You will rest here for now, until I find Mouri Ran."

With a graceful turn he faced Aoko, who desperately clung away from him, actually hoping the thief would rescue her.

'Where are you Kaito?' She wondered, tears daring to spring from lashes.

"Come," Mr. Y instructed, reaching out his hand, "We will find a more suitable place for you..."

Aoko objected against his words and then found herself encased in the iron bars as well, he had simply lifted her and tossed her in, just like that...

"Fine, you can stay here with your friend for all I care," The man grunted, whisking off down a hall that ran from beneath the stage.

Aoko stared on after, her face etched with confusion.

'Friend...?'

The girl turned slowly, looking at the thief who was now dazed and outcold, she crawled lightly over to the figure and tore off the monocle,

gasping as her dearly beloved Kaito appeared before her...

'Kaito is...Kaitou...'

...

Conan ran up into the rafters,

trying to seek out any hint of what had gone down, it was obvious that Kaito's rigging wasn't the only one up here,

so that left the question of 'who had dropped the stage light?'

"I will find my son!" Mrs. Kawasaki declared from below, fighting against Mouri's tight grip, "And you cannot hold me captive!"

"We need to remain together," Mouri stated with a grunt, "If we split up it'll just be easier for the man to hunt us down, we're more powerful as a group."

'Say what you want about him,' Conan thought, 'but he does have a point.'

"Then come with me to find my son!" She barked in return.

"We have no idea on where to start," Mouri declared.

"I do," A voice whispered from their lefts, surprising all three of them.

Conan blinked in wonder as Ran stepped out from shadows and curtains, her face hollow from any real emotion.

"Ran," Mouri cried, enveloping his daughter in a hug.

"Impossible," Mrs. Kawasaki whispered, still mistified, "You were taken - captured!"

"That wasn't me," The girl said in return.

"Shes right," Conan then declared as he returned to the stage, "It was Aoko..."

"So wheres the other guy?" Mouri asked, peering around to look for the magician that had followed them here on this vacation.

Conan stalled and looked at Ran, who most notably must have known who Kaito actually was as well.

"He went to get help," Ran whispered with a nod.

"Oh, thank god," Mouri said with a shrug, "for a second there I was begining to think that the idiot was the thief."

"Where is my son!" Mrs. Kawasaki then cried out, gripping Ran like a madwomen.

"I do not know for sure - but surely it must be in his lair."

"His lair?" Mouri asked

Mrs. Kawasaki stalled, her head reeeling even more now, "Of course...he took him to his underground lair...or maybe even beyond that, perhaps to the tunnels..."

"You know about the tunnels?" Conan questioned, recallling how they had seemed quite hidden to everyone from the park.

"Of course," the woman answered, "But he doesn't know that..."

...

Mr. Y entered upon the balcony room in ease, watching as the night moon radiated just outside of it.

"I know you're in here," he whispered into the dark room,

it illuminating as soon as he talked.

Fleck appeared from behind the curtain,

watching the man as closely as she could.

"I was just getting some air-"

"You were following me," The man argued, standing before the bird woman solidly, "...yet I was following you likewise."

"What do you mean?" Fleck asked back a bit startled.

The man hesitated, stepping closer into the room to feel the plush carpeting beneath his dress shoes,

god, he loved this room, as did Mrs. Kawsaki it seems.

For once, the two held something in common...

"You tried to kill her," Mr. Y explained calmly,

not looking at the woman now but at skyline outside the balcony.

"She was an imposter though," Fleck pointed out after a pause.

"You did not know that though," The guy argued back, "You just assumed it was Ran from the start, or else you wouldn't have had such a thing prepared!"

"I'm sorry," The woman coward, stepping back from the man who loomed closely, "But I had to - I had to!"

"Why?" The man questioned back.

"Because I love you!" Fleck declared from where she stood, "Yes, I love you."

"I'd be twice the wife she could ever be, because I love you!"

"I never knew..." The man whsipered back, turning his back on her, "Yet that doesn't-"

"Could that thing ever care for you like me?" Fleck hollered back with rage and venom, standing tall and daring, "That prissy girl who left you to begin with! She will never love you, but I will! I have always loved you, not her - not that fuckin Mouri Ran!"

Mr. Y turned back to face Fleck, his grin growing into the widest of smirks.

**"Mrs. Fleck! You're a bloody wonder, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always."** Mr. Y sung in return, stratling the woman.

**"As you've said repeatedly, there's no point dwelling on that girl!"**

**"Do you mean it?"** Fleck sung in return, **"Everything I did, I swear I thought it was only for the best!" **

**"Do come here, my love! Not a thing to fear, my love!"** Mr. Y continued, holding our his arms to the bird woman.

**"Believe me! Can we get married?"** Fleck sung with hope, stepping closer to Mr. Y.

**"What's done is done!"** Mr. Y exclaimed, enveloping the woman into a hug, which instantly turned into a dance of the waltz.

**"The history of the world, my pet..."** He continued.

**"Oh, Mister Y, Oh Mister Y, Leave it to me!"** Fleck cheered happily, resting her head on the man's chest.

**"..Is learn forgiveness and try to forget!"** Mr. Y lifted the woman's head back up so he could gaze into her eyes.

**"Oh, By the sea, Mister Y, we'll be comfy and cozy! By the sea, Mister Y, where there's no one nosy!"**

Fleck gave a laugh as Mr. Y twirled them both around the room.

**"And life is for the alive, my dear. So let's keep living it!"**

Closer and closer to the window they twirled.

**"Just keep living it!"**

Fleck stalled, feeling the man shove her more and more.

"W-what are you doing?" She choked out.

**"Really living it!"** Mr. Y gripped Fleck strongly and tossed her over the balcony,

her scream being heard for miles and miles until she was silenced upon impact.

The sound of cringling bones made the man turn away from the window,

his face as cold as stone.

He hesitated briefly, listening to the sounds of the guests as they grew alarmed below,

undoubtedly most of them must have viewed her final debut.

'Now...to find Mouri Ran...'

...

Conan and the others had heard the scream and had ran out of the theater and into the park,

where a huddled mass of spectators shrilled over the body of Fleck.

Conan squeamed at the horrid sight of the bird women, her insides churned outwards and limbs broken.

"...he killed her..." Mrs. Kawasaki whispered, her eyes trailing everywhere,

probably trying to see whether another body had been tossed aside likewise.

"This is your fault!" She then screamed at Ran, gripping her shoulders and shaking her.

"If you had never come, she would still be alive, and my baby would be here, and this whole park would be running smoothly!"

Mouri pulled aside Ran from the woman as he tried to calm her down.

"Be reasonable-"

"Fuck you," The woman hollered, shoving passed the man, "this is your fault as well!"

The two stared at the woman, who now screamed like a lunatic banshee.

"Either find my son, or he dies with him!" She screamed, grabbing a hold onto Conan.

Ran shrieked, trying to move forward but Mrs. Kawasaki slipped out a dagger and held it against the ever squirming Conan.

"This knife was meant for you, Mouri Ran" Mrs. Kawasaki declared, holding it against Conan's throat, "but I now see that things don't always go according to plan."

"Leave Conan-kun alone," Ran cried, the crowd all backing up away from the woman who now stood like a menacing murderer.

Ran could easily try and attack the woman, but with her being far ahead, it would prove to be a daring move...especially with Conan being held so close to the knife.

"No one follows," The woman declared, eyes trailing between everyone present as she stepped back and into the opera house, "Or else his throat gets sliced."

Mouri stared at Mrs. Kawasaki as she entered the building, "Find my son, and I'll let him go."

...

**Yay, I do think this story has taken yet another turn.**

**I hope you've enjoyed,**

**Do any of you feel pity for Fleck, I do wonder...**

**Or even Mrs. Kawasaki, for that matter...**

**Please review and such,**

**oh and sorry for grammar (like always) yet again!**

**- Peace.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Inspiration struck,**

**just watched Love Never Dies,**

**so yeah...**

**Enjoy.**

...

_'Friend...?'_

_Aoko turned slowly, looking at the thief who was now dazed and outcold, _

_she crawled lightly over to the figure and tore off the monocle,_

_gasping as her dearly beloved Kaito appeared before her..._

_'Kaito is...Kaitou...'_

...

_Conan and the others had heard the scream and had ran out of the theater and into the park,_

_where a huddled mass of spectators shrilled over the body of Fleck._

_Conan squeamed at the horrid sight of the bird women, her insides churned outwards and limbs broken._

_"...he killed her..." Mrs. Kawasaki whispered, her eyes trailing everywhere,_

_probably trying to see whether another body had been tossed aside likewise._

_"This is your fault!" She then screamed at Ran, gripping her shoulders and shaking her._

_"If you had never come, she would still be alive, and my baby would be here, _

_and this whole park would be running smoothly!"_

_Mouri pulled aside Ran from the woman as he tried to calm her down._

_"Be reasonable-"_

_"Fuck you," The woman hollered, shoving passed the man, "this is your fault as well!"_

_The two stared at the woman, who now screamed like a lunatic banshee._

_"Either find my son, or he dies with him!" She screamed, grabbing a hold onto Conan._

_Ran shrieked, trying to move forward but Mrs. Kawasaki slipped out a dagger and held it against the ever squirming boy._

_"No one follows," The woman declared, _

_eyes trailing between everyone present as she stepped back and into the opera house, _

_"Or else his throat gets sliced."_

_Mouri stared at Mrs. Kawasaki as she entered the building, "Find my son, and I'll let him go."_

...

Pierre walked about the underground tunnels silently,

his breathing dipping as the light came and went all around him.

There was no way to turn on a lantern down here without being found,

and being found in his domain would prove unwise.

After the dissapearing performance of Aoko, the boy had rushed into the lower tunnels instantly,

knowing how the ghost had fleeted into them at the Opera house last time.

Yet, right now, he wasn't as sure as he had been,

he was cold, alone, and a bit frightened by the empty shadows that passed him as he continued onwards.

They circulated from the above vents, he perceived,

looking upwards at the tiny holes that gave way to some sliver of light.

Whenever a guest in the park would step over these holes, it would frighten the child,

making him think that the ghost had indeed found him and was in no mood to deal with the likes of him.

With another imaginary shadow passing by him, he sighed,

turning into another dip of the route he was taking.

'Where am I?' he wondered, looking over and back still,

hoping to dear god that he would run into one of the others.

Earlier he had heard distant screams, coming from above, and now,

well now, he was left wondering what had gone on.

With a pause, he turned to look back the way he came,

suppose he could just go back, 'but what if Kaito and Aoko proved to be down here?' What then,

what if he should be too late if he hesistates...?

Perhaps he should have brought the others instead of mindlessly leaving them behind,

yes, now that he thought of it, that would've been wise.

...

Conan grimaced as Mrs. Kawsaki seized his wrists tightly,

her eyes stinging from the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"...I'm sorry..." she whispered, looking at Conan,

seeming as though she wished him to understand everything,

"...I'm sorry for this, young boy...I'm sorry, but desperate times... call for desperate measures..."

"And killing me is going to save you?" Conan asked in spite,

confusing and pausing the woman for a second.

"...of course not..." the woman answered, looking towards the knife that she still held over him,

"but if this is what it takes for him to come, then so be it..."

"What happened to you Mrs. Kawsaki?" Conan asked, perceinving the same words that Ran had asked the last time,

once again, pausing the woman curtly.

**"I took a little trip to Fantasy Land,"** The woman sang,

her voice rising and falling with a tune that Conan heard many times in the park.

Maybe it was the theme parks tune, its own theme in itself.

**"I took a little trip because of him,"** she continued,

**"I did as husband said, and followed where he lead. **

**And tried to do what little I could do..."**

Conan continued to blanky stare at the woman, who now seemed to journey off into another world.

**"Well, here's the way it works on Fantasy Land. **

**They make you pay for every little crumb! **

**We had nothing left, and I gave what they would take. **

**Now, look at me, and see ****what I've become!"**

The woman paused, her eyes sheading tears as she crumbled into herself,

nearly dropping the knife that she still held over Conan.

**"Poor Kawasaki, looking desperately**

**Poor Kawasaki, begging on her knees**

**Poor Kawasaki, in dark motels, Poor Kawasaki, in restrooms!**

**On their laps! In their arms! In their beds!"**

The woman gave a cry,

trembling as her words flew out with hollowness and shame.

Conan by now had froze in place,

looking at the woman for the first time since the days in the opera house.

'She was not the woman she was then,' Shinichi stated, '...no wonder shes lost every moral fiber of her being...'

"...I had no idea," a voice stated from Conan's right,

making him turn to see the masked figure who stood just out of reach of the lights above.

He was always in the shadows.

...

"Wake up, idiot!" Aoko coarsed as she slapped the thief another few rounds,

both out of worry and anger.

She was furious at the boy before her,

yet she was also scared - she needed reassurance that only Kaito could offer,

and she needed him awake for when she decided to beat the crap out of him for hiding such a secret from her.

Well that, and the fact that he made her father the laughing stock of the entire police force constantly.

The thief boggled slightly from the strikes, but gave no other signs of awakening.

Aoko shook him violently.

"You baka!"

...

**It's a bit short,**

**but it's all I have time for.**

**I'm quite on a tight schedule these days.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed.**

**Please review :)**

**- Peace.**


End file.
